Interwining Swords
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze have been having strange dreams about fighting in front of a castle. When Sonic finds out he tells about his adventure to Camelot, they don't believe him and are sucked into the pasted though the book 'King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table' adopted from K. Fang-sama
1. Dreams & Explaning

Hello everyone. Here's Chapter 1 of Intertwining Swords which I adopted from K. Fang-Sama, I decided to rewrite chapter 1 as I plan on doing things a little differently and it's better if the first chapter fits the rest of the short. I found that out the hard way with my DragonBallZ story CECE (Chance Encounters Change Everything) which I adopted from Darkly Dreaming.

I posted the first chapter she had written and gone from there. It was only once I was about seven or eight chapters in did I realise the first chapter didn't fit the rest of the story. So I had to go back and rewrite it. This chapter is based quite heavily off of what K. Fang-Sama wrote though I have changed a few things, so they flow better with what I want to do.

As you may already know what happens next if you have read the opening two chapters K. Fang-Sama wrote and have any ideas they are more than welcome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will get the next chapter up very soon.

 **EDIT 03/10/17:** Hopefully this will clear up some confusion about the timeline. The Black Knight took place in 2009. Sonic stayed with the knights for ten years before returning to the future where only a day had passed. This story takes place ten years after Sonic comes back. In the context of the story, it's 2019. Sonic is 20 years older than his friends and grew up quite a bit in the ten years he was with the knights.

Gawain, Lancelot and Galahad's mistrust of Merlina will be explained in Chapter 4 which I will try and get up either today or tomorrow. The relationship Sonic has with Lancelot is just that of a very close friend and advisor. Similar to the relationship he has with Shadow. Sonic knows he will never be able to beat Shadow because Shadow's been alive for far longer and had more experience.

Sonic 'fights' with him to help improve his skills as Shadow is the only one who can genuinely challenge Sonic anymore. I hope this has cleared a few things up.

 **19/09/18:** Hello everyone, I'm going through this story plus my Moana to go through and edit each of the chapter in case I want to add something and to help me get back into the account. Particularly in the case of my Moana story. I have added a few new things to the chapters

* * *

Date: 04/09/17 – 01/10/17  
Time: 8:36 am – 12:28 am

Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze met Rogue, Tails, Amy and Silver at Sonic's house to try and figure out why the three of them were having strange dreams about fighting shadowy Monsters in front of an old castle. Sonic had been more than a little alarmed when Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze told him they had been having strange dreams about fighting in front of the castle.

" _Why are they dreaming about Lance, Gawain and Percival. Something must have happened. I hope they're okay,_ " Sonic thought after Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze had explained their dreams. Shadow and Knuckles could tell Sonic was worried, his chaos energy kept fluctuating even though he was doing his best to control it.

"Sonic is something the matter? Who are the knights?" Knuckles asked, having realized Sonic knew more then he was telling them if he reaction to their dreams and his fluctuating chaos energy at the mention of them fighting in front of a medieval castle was anything to go by.

Sonic stopped packing and turned to look at Knuckles, gulping a little, he had no idea how he was going to explain this without sounding insane. They hadn't believed him when he had told them the first time, what would make this time any different. He knew he had to convince them what he was telling them was true.

" _You_ didn't believe me the last time I told you and you're likely not going to believe me this time," Sonic muttered, but Shadow still heard him. He had no idea what the blue blur was talking about even though he knew he should. Something about the Knights in his dreams seemed familiar though he had no idea why.

Sonic had clearly told them something and they hadn't believed him, whatever it was, it had something and everything to do with their current situation.

"The three Knights you saw in your dreams were Lancelot, Gawain and Percival. They're three of the five Knight of the Round Table, from what you've told me, they were attacked before they could get inside Camelot's walls on their way back from a mission," Sonic answered, walking over to his bookshelf and pulled a very much loved and battered copy of 'King Arthur & The Knights of the Round Table' from its place on the shelf.

Knuckles stared at Sonic, he had disappeared for an idea day 10 years ago, when he came back he was different even though he had only been gone for a day. Sonic was more responsible and would often ask Shadow for his opinion of things. When he was tired and stressed he would sometimes call Shadow, Lancelot.

Whatever had happened while Sonic was away, he had changed a great deal and Knuckles got the distinct feeling Sonic actually knew Lancelot and respected him a great deal as Sonic was more than willing to listen to what Shadow suggested when they were trying to stop Eggman from taking over the world. Again.

Something, he hadn't done before he disappeared.

Sonic carefully flipped through the book, stopping at the painting of the Knights and King Arthur, turning the book to face them and pointed to Lancelot, Gawain and Percival. It had been painted in such a way to make Lancelot, Gawain and Percival's eyes glow, giving the impression they were being watched.

Sonic tried to explain to Amy where he had been for that day, she hadn't believed him, making him tell Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Jet and Tails his 'story'. They had likely forgotten as it was a good ten years ago. Time seemed to be passing much faster now he was back, he had no idea why but he suspected Iblis had something to do with it.

Sonic knew the book was the written record of his first adventure in Camelot and not the actual world even though Merlina had used to the book to bring to Camelot. He missed his Knight's great deal. Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze stared at the painting after Sonic set the book on the coffee table. The three Knights, Sonic was pointing were the ones from their dreams.

Blaze opened her mouth to say something but paused when she noticed the figure Lancelot, Gawain, Percival and two other Knights were standing around. The figure, who Blaze assumed was King Arthur had dark fur, deadly quills and forest green eyes that seemed to be glowing. When she looked closer she realized King Arthur was wearing, what at first looked like a gauntlet.

It took Percival a few minutes to realize it was actually an interconnected gold plate held together with silver chains and a bracelet effectively covering the back of his hand. He was holding a sword, a confident, self-assured smile on his face as he knew exactly what he was capable of and what effect he had on people.

"Don't be stupid. There's no way they could be real. You're delusional," Amy snapped, not noticing the book was glowing or Sonic's posture changing as he glared at her, had Amy been looking at the painting or had been paying any real attention to Sonic she would have realised he looked a little older and very much like King Arthur, but she wasn't so she didn't know just how her 'boyfriend' had changed.

Sonic glared at Amy, her attitude was really starting to get on his nerves.

"They're quite real. Angel Isle wouldn't exist if it wasn't Gawain. This book is merely the written record of one of their many adventures. Perhaps seeing Camelot for yourself will change your mind," Sonic answered, his voice getting a little deeper as the book glowed brighter.

His smile was a little too wide to be completely comfortable as they were pulled into the book much to Rogue's shock. She blinked, trying to comprehend what she had just seen before shaking her head, something like this would only happen to Sonic. Rogue blinked up the book, she _had_ always wanted to read it but had never gotten the time.

"Where are we Sonic?" Silver asked looking around, they were standing on a dirt road leading up to the medieval castle he had seen in his dreams, they were far enough away from the guards hadn't noticed them yet, but Silver knew it wasn't going to last long as Sonic started to walk towards the castle. He stopped and turned around at Silver's question with a raised eyebrow.

Silver watched in muted shock as he seemly changed, the Sonic he knew had disappeared. The hedgehog standing in front of them was slightly tall than Sonic, had dark blue fur, deadly quills and a confident, self-assured smile on his face. The same one King Arthur had in the painting Sonic had shown them.

Silver blinked as he realised Sonic didn't just _look_ like King Arthur but was King Arthur, he had no idea why it had taken him so long to put the pieces together, he had changed after he had reappeared after he had disappeared on his 'date' with Amy. He had been here before, it was why called Shadow, Lancelot when he was stressed and tired.

Silver couldn't help but wonder how long Sonic had been here for.

"Welcome to Camelot,"

* * *

There done. It took about three drafts to get this chapter to where it is at the moment. I have left out the parts of the original chapter which wouldn't fit with where I'm going to take this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will have the second one up soon. For those of you who have read my Moana Story Her Ore Boat, His Hook the Heart of Te Fiti I know I haven't updated in a while. I don't know what to write next.

I may go back over the chapters and edit them to fix any mistakes. For my readers of CECE, I've got half of chapter 12 done I just need to find the other half which I have written down somewhere.


	2. Welcome to Camelot

Hello everyone. Here's the second chapter of Intertwining Swords. I'm sure in the last chapter I mentioned I'll be changing the story, so it fits with what I want to do with it. Most of the dialogue from this chapter is the same as the first chapter two, but I changed a few things. Warning: I have inserted my Headcannon in regards to Sonic being the King of Camelot and regarding Iblis.

 **EDIT 24/04/19:** Hello everyone, I am currently going through and editing this story and adding in things here and there and expanding on some ideas. I know its been forever since I last updated but I have been very busy recently. I started my Bachelor of Arts/Master's in Teaching 8 weeks ago and have been unbelievably busy. Mid-session break from May 26th - June 11 (exams) and then ends on June 21. During the break, I'll likely work on my stories.

* * *

Date: 01/10/17  
Time: 11:11 am – 4:24 pm

"Welcome to Camelot," Sonic replied, that confident, self-assured smile remained on his face as he motions around them as he walked towards the medieval castle but stopped when he realised they weren't following him. Sonic seemed older somehow; something must have happened when he disappeared for that day. Shadow scanned the area out of habit not seeing Sonic's knowing smile.

Shadow was a lot like Lancelot, he had come to rely on his judgment over the last 10 years and had often mistaken Shadow for Lancelot though that usually only happened when he was tired or stressed.

"To where?" Knuckles questioned, wondering if he had heard Sonic correctly. There was no way they could be in Camelot; the palace was legendary for its library and the magic protecting the grounds from intruders. No one got past the gate if they intended to harm the King, and if they did, they didn't live very long after they were found by the guards.

Knuckles hadn't thought Camelot was real, there were only mentions of it throughout history, no one knew where it was. Some claimed it existed but was hidden by magic. Those who claimed to have found it could never tell their friends or family _where_ the castle was even though they could describe it perfectly.

"Camelot. Home of the Knights of the Round Table, Excalibur and King Arthur," Sonic answered, turning to face his friends, Shadow could tell Sonic was incredibly proud of the Knights of the Round Table, it made him feel warm for some strange reason. It was odd as Sonic had told them he had only spent a short time in Camelot, this information apparently coming from experience.

Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze and Amy stared at the large castle, its spires reaching into the darkened clouds, Shadow knew there was a storm coming. Guards were standing at every visible entrance. The road leading to the castle was surrounded by a lush forest. The wind seemed to curl around Sonic. Knuckles stared at who he guessed were merchants loading and unloading their carts, he assumed there was a village on the other side of the Castle gate.

When they got closer Knuckles could see stalls set up outside the gates selling metal, vegetables, bread, meat leather and other items the merchants might need for their travels.

"You weren't making things up after all," Blaze muttered, looking around her in awe, Sonic seemed pleased with her reaction, he appeared to be tall, his fur was darker, his quills were longer and deadlier and the calculating look in his eyes scared Blaze and Tails, Sonic had never had that look in his eyes before and since when had his quills looked that dangerous.

"How could I make something like this up? I hardly have the time to read because I'm stopping Eggman from taking over the world?" Sonic questioned, gesturing to the dirt road, castle, guards and people. Silver could tell Sonic was proud of Camelot though he couldn't figure out why. Sonic had told them how he had ended up in Camelot and helped the Knight of the Round Table but Silver hadn't really believed him, he could tell Sonic wasn't even _trying_ to convince them what he was telling them was real.

He already knew they wouldn't believe him so he wasn't going to try and make them believe him.

"He has a point," Amy admitted reluctantly, glaring at Sonic, not sure what to think, she still didn't truly believe him. It was well known Sonic didn't read many books because of how busy he was. Shadow opened his mouth to ask a question but was interrupted by a woman wearing a purple dress. Shadow didn't trust her even though he didn't know her, something about her rubbed him the wrong way.

"Sir Sonic? Is that you?" The women questioned, how she managed to hold her skirts out of the mud and hold a staff was a mystery as she ran up to them. She was wearing a purple dress with blue accents matching her lavender eyes. There was something off about this women but Silver had no idea what. Shadow eyed her suspiciously, there was something familiar about this woman like he had seen her somewhere before but he couldn't remember where he just knew she couldn't be trusted and to be cautious with what he said around her.

He looked up when he heard Silver groan and knew he had noticed it too.

"Merlina, good to see you again," Sonic yelled once Merlina reached them, she was taller than Sonic by three or four inches and bowed one she had gotten her breath back, not seeing the startled looks on Shadow, Silver, Tails, Blaze and Amy's faces. Shadow could tell Sonic didn't like Merlina. He knew what Sonic sounded like when he was genuinely happy to see someone and the blur was definitely _not_ happy to see Merlina.

His chaos energy was curled tightly around him, creating a barrier between him and the human preventing her from getting any closer, not that she seemed to notice. Sonic was a good actor as Shadow had found out in the last 10 years and had excellent control over his chaos energy, using it to create a barrier between him and whoever he was talking to, it would stop them from getting any closer even if the person wanted to get closer. He had often used it to stop Amy from touching him.

"Good to see you again too my liege. I was wondering when you would arrive, I had been planning to call you later in the week," Merlina replied, smiling down at Sonic. Silver got the impression the Sorceress wasn't happy to see Sonic even though she acted like she was. Sonic was only just managing to stop himself from laughing when he heard a familiar voice yelling at Merlina about what the rush was about. Caliburn wasn't pleased about being left behind apparently.

"My Liege? Why would you call her that?" Silver questioned as it was clear no one else would. Sonic sighed and muttered something about 'witches not being able to keep their noses out of other peoples business' under his breath. Shadow stared at the floating sword when it finally reached them, it was glaring at Merlina, who of course wasn't paying attention, all of her attention on Sonic.

The look in her eyes sent a cold shiver down Shadow's spine, he knew Silver had picked up on the fact Merlina wasn't happy to see Sonic, it wasn't hard to tell given the amount of annoyance she was giving off. Shadow was surprised Tails, Blaze and Amy hadn't picked up on it though then again they weren't as sensitive to chaos energy as Shadow and Silver.

Knuckles likely hadn't noticed because he hadn't gotten over his shock yet.

"You could have taken me with you. Didn't Sonic tell you he was King?" Caliburn questioned, somehow managing to look disapproving even though he was a sword, Merlina looked sheepish, Sonic just grinned. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Tails and Amy stared at him trying to process the fact the floating sword was talking and that Sonic was king.

Caliburn clearly didn't like Merlina, if the scathing look he was the giving the human Witch was anything to go by. Knuckles dimly wondered what Merlina could have done to piss off Camelot's sacred sword. He knew enough about Arthurian law to know Caliburn was a sacred sword, what kind he wasn't sure.

Caliburn clearly didn't like Merlina, if the scathing look he was giving the Sorceress was anything indication. Knuckles dimly wondered what Merlina could have to piss of Camelot's sacred sword. He knew enough about Arthurian law to know Caliburn was a sacred sword, what kind he wasn't quite sure as there were a few, it was evident he was sentient and didn't very much like Merlina.

"King? How are you talking, if you don't mind me asking?" Knuckles questioned, it was more used to Sonic's habit of getting himself into strange and impossible situations after being friends with him for so long. Sonic smiled, it was just like Knuckles to be curious but respectful. Almost everyone who met Caliburn and found out he could talk promptly forgot their manners.

Sonic knew appreciated when someone _did_ remember their manners even if they _had_ just found out he was able to talk. Sonic had to sit through more than one of Caliburn's rants about disrespectful people and how they were lucky he didn't curse them. Sonic hadn't even known Caliburn _could_ curse people. It did, however, make sense, during the ten years he had stayed in Camelot there were quite a few people he wanted to curse.

It was often times a near thing usually due to Lancelot promising to do something about them which satisfied Caliburn enough for him _not_ to curse the unfortunate person who had annoyed or angered him, most knew better than to be disrespectful around Camelot's sacred sword but there were some who didn't have any common sense and didn't realise that Caliburn _was_ Excalibur.

"I was getting to that part before Merlina arrived. This is Caliburn, he's a sacred sword that just so happens to be able to talk. He's my partner and weapon as King," Sonic clarified, he knew people thought he was strange for considering Caliburn his partner and not just his weapon. Caliburn was sentient, of course, he was going to consider the sword his partner. His friends didn't need to know Caliburn was Camelot sacred sword.

For now, they could think Excalibur and Caliburn were two different swords. It would be better that way.

"How can you be King? I thought Excalibur was King Arthur's sword?" Tails inquired, staring at Sonic, he had known there was something Sonic hadn't told about, he had changed after he had come back after being gone for a day, it had taken Tails a while to notice. Sonic sighed, wondering if his friends had always been this oblivious. He would have thought they would have guessed he was the Kin by now, he hadn't exactly kept it a secret.

"How could you be king? I thought Excalibur was King Arthur's sword?" Tails inquired, staring at Sonic, he had known there something Sonic hadn't told them, he had changed after he had come back after being gone for an entire day and missing his 'date' with Amy. It had taken Tails a while to notice the difference. Sonic sighed, wondering if his friends had always been this oblivious. He would have thought they would have figured out he was King was by now, he hadn't exactly kept it secret.

Maybe it was the shock. After he had returned to the future he had found it incredibly hard to stop habits he had developed over 10 years in a single day. He still couldn't get is head around the fact he had been in Camelot for 10 years and yet it had only been one day in the future. He had his suspicions as to why that seemed to be the case. He had often wondered what was happening in the future while he had been. It had been a shock to find he had only been gone for a day and missed his 'date' with Amy.

"Because Caliburn is the King second sword," Merlina stared, startled, she had meant to tell them Caliburn _was_ Excalibur but found she couldn't. Sonic shifted a little when Amy glared at him. Shadow and Silver stared at him as they finally put the pieces together and see what had been right in front of them for 10 years. There were times when he acted strangely and they figured those were the times he fell back into his 'role' as King Arthur, it most often happened when he was Shadow.

It was sometimes difficult to remember Shadow was Lancelot even though they were very alike. Shadow hadn't once called him out on it and played long, with ease, Sonic still didn't know how he did. Shadow had noticed Sonic would often panic if 'Lancelot' wasn't' around though that only happened when he was tired or injured so he played along, a panicked Sonic was dangerous.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Amy shrieked, Shadow and Silver cringed, their ears pressed tightly to their quills, inching away from her. Silver unconsciously moved closer to Shadow knowing he was safe as long as the older hedgehog was around. Shadow glared at Amy, he could feel Silver's scared mental presence pushing against the edge of his mind, he likely didn't even realise he was doing it.

"I _did_ but you didn't believe me. If you had actually _listened_ to what I was telling you than you would have picked on it but _no_ , you had to make me look like an idiot and a liar in front of my friends," Sonic snapped, Shadow had no problem, at the moment, seeing Sonic as the King of Camelot. Silver paled slightly remembering Sonic telling them about his trip to Camelot.

He hadn't even _tried_ to convince them because he knew they weren't going to believe him regardless he had then enough evidence and _could_ tell them exactly where Camelot was. The detailed description he had given of Camelot wasn't something that could be faked. It was too detailed. That should have been their first clue that Sonic had spent more time here than he had let them believe. He had 'just finished' helping the Knights of the Round Table defeat the Black Knight and a troublesome Sorceress.

Silver guessed the 'Troublesome Sorceress' was Merlina.

"I thought your Knights were inside the castle," Caliburn whispered, floating closer to Sonic as he stared at Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze. Sonic sighed and gently pulled Caliburn from the air. Things could end badly if they weren't careful. There was a high possibility something could happen and it would ruin his Knight's reputation. Particularly if someone found out Lancelot was injured.

"They are. These are the friends I was telling you about; Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Amy and Tails," Sonic introduced pointing to his friends. Caliburn knew Merlina wasn't happy about Sonic or his friends being here. There was a high possibility Merlina had everything to with Lancelot, Gawain and Percival being attacked and Lancelot waking up as he should have been awake by now.

"Is that why you sometimes called Lancelot; Shadow?" Caliburn questioned, his voice soft as he stared up at Sonic with an understanding look on his face, Shadow didn't understand and knew he was missing something. Over the last ten years, Sonic would call him 'Lancelot' usually in high tension situations. It almost always happened when they were trying to stop Eggman.

Sonic was stressed or Knuckles, Silver and Blaze were with them, after the first few times of Sonic being confused, panicked or even scared when he realised 'Lancelot' wasn't there Shadow had started to act like he _was_ Lancelot. It seemed to calm Sonic down. It was strange but something he had excepted as fact over the last 10 years, he had gone to the effort to learn a little about the knight in question.

"Yes, Lance was completely fine with it after I explained why it was happening," Sonic replied - after he had defeated the Black Knight he had stayed in Camelot of ten years and got to know the Knights very well. He accidentally called Lancelot 'Shadow' when he was tired or had just woken up, before remembering where he was an apologizing. Lancelot was quite understanding when he realised what was happening.

"If you're here then you already know what's happened?" Merlina questioned and Sonic nodded, Merina sighed both relieved and annoyed, she didn't want to explain things to him. Sonic never understood her when she _did_ try and explain things - saying she was making it too complicated. Merlina didn't understand how Sonic knew what had happened or how he was even her as she hadn't called him or his ...friends were here.

Sonic being here complicated things further and made completing her plan with Sonic's interference impossible, that hedgehog would do whatever he could to stop her and her mother.

"Indeed I do. Lancelot, Percival and Gawain were attacked. Shadow, Blaze and Silver dreamed about it," Sonic explained before Caliburn could ask how he knew what happened to his Knights. Shadow noticed Merlina looked alarmed, likely hoping Sonic wouldn't know what had happened to three of his Knights in any great deal. It meant she couldn't feed him her version of events ... maybe she still could.

"I see. Let's get inside before they turn up again," Caliburn stated, closing his eyes. He looked tired and worn out or as worn out as a sword could look. Sonic couldn't blame him, he knew Caliburn cared about the Knights. He assumed Caliburn was talking about the things that attacked his Knights. He wanted to ask where the battle had taken but knew he wouldn't get an answer from Merlina. He wanted to ask Caliburn or one of his Knights when Merlina wasn't around.

"Of cause, but before that; Lancelot is the Captain of the Guard, my advisor and children tend to look up to him. Gawain is the language master and does have admirers but just ignore them. Percival often gets looked at but is usually wearing armour when she's outside the castle, they shouldn't bother you too much," Sonic stated hoping it would be enough information. Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze nodded understanding what Sonic was trying to tell him.

They had to pretend they were Lancelot, Gawain and Percival until they were inside the castle. Any was about to say something but was stopped when the massive gates opened. The people in the small village turned to wave or bow at Sonic, a few of the children ran up to him and gave him small trinkets. Sonic just smiled and thanked, not at all bothered by the way people were treating him.

Silver was surprised at the attention Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze were getting. Shadow was walking a little behind them, his arms crossed as he listened to the children who had come up to him and started asking questions. He answered then the best he could. They weren't doing any harm. Knuckles was surrounded by women flirting with him, he tried to ignore them the best he could, they reminded him of Rogue a great deal.

He would have told them to leave him alone but he didn't know if that was something Gawain would do. He didn't want to ruin the Knights reputation. Blaze was being pestered by a group of men, she had asked them to leave her alone but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Silver smiled a little and walked over to Blaze to help her out, the men stopped pestering her as they saw Silver.

Blaze found it a little strange how the men reacted when Silver come over. They had relaxed when they saw he wasn't angry with them. Silver gasped when they walked through the big oak doors. The interior of the castle of stone wall and floors covered with red carpet and embroidered tapestries. There were simple chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceiling flickering shadow on the stone walls even though it wasn't dark.

Silver could feel something tickling the edge of his mind but didn't know what it was. Merlina lead Sonic and his friends through the winding hallways and up to a curved staircase, the cold was covered with red carpet. Shadow noticed this part was different than the entrance. It was simpler and homey feel to it and wasn't as grand as the rest of the castle from what he could tell. Silver guessed this was the part of the castle the knights lived in.

"How are they?" Sonic questioned the worry evident in his voice. Sonic clearly cared about the Knights of the Round Table quite a bit. Shadow got the feeling Sonic had been here longer than he had let on if Caliburn words earlier were anything to go by and how familiar and comfortable the children had been with him. Sonic hadn't slowed and was more than happy to listen to him which was something Shadow had never seen Sonic do.

Sonic was always moving and could stay still.

"Sir Gawain's arms are injured and plenty sore. He should be awake soon if he isn't already," Merlina answered not turning to look at Sonic if she had she would have seen the worried look on his face. Gawain was incredibly resilient to damage, something bad must have happened for both his arms to be broken. Knuckles got the impression Merlina didn't like the Knights or at the very least had a strained relationship with them based on what she had said so far.

"Percival has been going in and out of consciousness since the attack but seems to be recovering nicely and should be awake within the next few days to a week," Caliburn continued, Sonic could tell, just by the look he was giving the Sorceress, he wasn't happy with her at the moment. After everything Merlina had done the last time he had been here, the already strained relationship she had with the Knights had evidently gotten worse.

"What about Lancelot?" Sonic questioned evidently worried about his Captain of the Guard, Blaze could tell respected Lancelot a great deal and relied on him a great deal that much was evident from the way he walked about his Captain. It had taken Blaze to realise Sonic's fighting style had changed only because she hadn't' seen him fight all that often, it seemed a lot closer to the way Sonic fought but still different enough be noticed by anyone paying any real attention.

There were times when he was fighting he went to do something then stopped as though realising something was missing, she hadn't known why until now and guessed if Lancelot had been sparing with Sonic he would have learnt how to fight with a sword then his fighting style would have changed as a result. It was really only noticeable when Sonic and Shadow were sparing, he would go to do something then stop realising he didn't have a sword anymore.

Some of the respect he had for Lancelot had unconsciously transferred to Shadow as Blaze noticed the way he treated Shadow had changed, besides calling him Lancelot several times over the last few years he didn't tease or annoy Shadow as much as he used to, instead of pestering him as he had before when he was bored. He would leave Shadow alone though not before making sure he was alright.

He listened to Shadow when he had something to say like he knew he could trust Shadow judgement and knew it would be better to go with Shadow's suggestion. Now she knew why Sonic relied on Shadow's judgement because he knew he could trust Shadow to know what he was doing. The relationship Sonic had with Shadow was strange that was for sure. Blaze hadn't known what to think. It wasn't a rivalry but it wasn't friendship either. It was something else.

It seemed to be something along the lines of trusted advisor and friend now that she thought about Sonic being King it made more sense.

"Since the battle with Mullegoness three days ago, he hasn't regained consciousness. His wounds haven't healed at all in that time," Merlina explained, it might have been the way Merlina mentioned Lancelot wounds hadn't healed so casually like it wasn't a big deal that made Shadow feel cold. Sonic paled. Lancelot healed very fast if he hadn't healed at all in the three days since he had gotten hurt then there was something very wrong with his Captain.

"We didn't mind him until the day _after_ the battle," Caliburn added giving Merlina a sideways look. Shadow got the feeling Merlina had something to do with him finding Lancelot a day after the battle. Caliburn seemed genuinely concerned about the Knight's health whereas Merlina only seemed vaguely worried but nowhere near as worried as Sonic was after hearing Lancelot hadn't woken up in the last three days and his wounds hadn't healed.

"Whose Mullegoness?" Knuckles asked, watching Merlina's reaction to him asking her the big evil was, there was something about the way she was treating this whole situation that made Knuckles feel weary and more than a little cold. Merlina seemed to know more about Mullegoness and was feeding Sonic the information that she wanted him to know.

Clearly wanting to control what he knew about the battle.

"We aren't certain. When we found Lancelot he was muttering the name repeatedly. We think Mullegoness is the person who attacked him," Merlina explained, not noticing the looks she was getting from Knuckles and Shadow, it was clear she knew or had at least had some idea who had attacked Lancelot. Caliburn stared at Merlina, she hadn't mentioned anything about know who attacked Lancelot. Caliburn narrowed his eyes, there was something bigger going on here and Merlina didn't want them to know about it.

Caliburn suddenly got a sickening feeling Merlina had something to do with Lancelot wounds not healing as they should have. He really hoped Merlina wasn't the reason behind Lancelot current condition.

"If Gawain is awake than he's likely in Highland Yard. It's a meadow behind the castle where he often goes to train," Sonic explained when he saw the confused looks he getting from his friends. Caliburn nodded. It was a five-minute walk. Highland Yard was where Sonic, Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad practised as it was an open plain and big enough for them to practise the parts of their fighting style that required more room than the courtyard provided.

Shadow, Silver and Knuckles couldn't help but gasp when they arrived at Highland Yard. The meadow was not only beautiful but a wide open space. It was used regularly as there was a large amount of chaos residue, Silver could only recognise Sonic's chaos signature which was strong even though it should have been 10 years old, it felt similar to Sonic's chaos signature. He guessed the other three signatures belonged to Lancelot, Gawain and possibly Galahad but Silver didn't know.

Knuckles stared at the meadow, there was something familiar about it but he could place exactly why. When they walked through the stone gates Knuckles shivered when he felt something brush over him but it disappeared before he could figure out what it was. After walking a little further into the meadow they saw a red and white echidna, his quills held out of his face in what looked like six braids. He was wearing brown boots and red tunic, his right arm was in a sling while the left dangled at his side.

Sonic knew exactly who it was and couldn't help but smile.

"Gawain!" Sonic called, not nearly loud enough to be heard by Gawain but the echidna turned to face them regardless, he seemed dazed and looked shocked when he saw Sonic a smile spread across his face after a few seconds. He looked exactly like Knuckles but older. There was something not quite right about the Knight as he walked over to them, he seemed to stumble like he was compensating for something that wasn't there, it took Knuckles to realise he didn't have his sword with him.

"Son-" Gawain cut himself off when he saw Merlina standing just inside the stone gate with Amy, a vaguely pained look on their faces. The warm smile that had been present on Gawain's face disappeared, only to replaced by a cold hard, look seconds later. Knuckles looked at the ground as a cold chill rain down his spine at that look. Gawain looked like he wanted to murder Merlina, he looked up when he felt Sonic's chaos energy pulse and knew he was alarmed even though he didn't show it.

Sonic didn't react to Gawain's sudden change as he walked up to the Knight and looked him over for any more injuries he could have. Sonic knew Gawain was prone to hiding his less dangerous injuries as a form of self-punishment when one of the other Knights got hurt. It was a horrible habit, one Sonic had tried to get him to stop but had only been so successful in getting the stubborn Knight to realise it wasn't' his fault they got hurt.

"It's good your awake already. You can go now, Merlina. We'll meet in the dining room in four hours for dinner," Sonic started turning to face Merlina, intentionally blocking Merlina's view of Gawain. Merlina sighed and bowed, disappearing back into the castle, leaving Amy standing just inside the stone gate. Once she was out of site Sonic let out a sharp whistle and a show appeared, Sonic asked him to keep an eye on Merlina.

"There's something Merlina isn't saying, she shouldn't have been able to get past the gate. Something must have happened to the barrier," Sonic muttered to Gawain who noded, he seemed less tense now Merlina wasn't around and a lot friendlier but Knuckles still felt cold. It was clear now Merlina was gone that Sonic didn't like her in any way whatsoever.

"Good to know it worked. Lance wasn't sure Galahad would be able to get the message through," Gawain stated looking down at his lap as he sat on a low stone wall, he looked tired and warn, Sonic looked alarmed but smiled anyway. Knuckles couldn't help but wonder how this Galahad person had managed to get the message to them. Gawain had relaxed, and Caliburn wasn't so tense anymore.

It was clear Merlina had done something to lose not only Sonic's trust but Gawain and Caliburn's. Shadow got the impression it was something big even though he didn't know Gawain that well, but if he wasn't anything like Knuckles then it took a lot to gain his trust, once it was earned it was hard to break, you had to do something unforgivable to make Knuckles distrust and hate you.

"Just before we were attacked, he told Galahad to send the message. Galahad is much like Silver in the way his powers work. Yes, I know who you are. Sonic told us about you ... is something the matter Ms Rose?" Gawain asked looking at Amy when she gasped a little, the vaguely pained look on her face getting worse. Knuckles got the feeling Gawain knew exactly what was wrong with Amy and his concern wasn't at all genuine.

"Iblis likely helped him. Iblis is the physical embodiment of Time; you can't destroy him merely put him back to sleep. He exists in every universe and a single point in time, someone must have woken early," Sonic explained quickly knowing it would take a while for Silver to accept what had happened was a result of someone waking Iblis up, Amy went to reply but stopped when she felt something pushed at her again. She didn't feel welcome.

"Did Mullegoness get inside the castle walls?"

* * *

There done. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story so far. My Sonic does understand, but he doesn't have the time because he's saving the world and something always come up. Like I mentioned in the first chapter. I may change a few things within the chapter as I write more chapter, that way the story flows, and you might even pick up on what I'm trying to do.

If so, then please review to tell or PM me and tell me. I would love to know what you think will happen. I might even add your idea. My feelings are the Knights and Sonic don't particularly trust Merlina after what she tried to and she knows that and tries her best to make it up to them, but sometimes she slips. Merlina's behaviour will be explained in a later chapter. How do you think Merlina knew the name of Lancelot's attacker even though she said she had no idea who he was.

Comment and tell me what you think. Any input is welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter; the next one should be up within the next day or two.


	3. Answers, Healing & Suspiction

Hello everyone. Here's chapter 3, sorry its a little late. I hand everything than copy it onto my computer as a way of self-editing my work. I have to manually rewrite the chapter when transferring it to here. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story.

* * *

Date: 01/10/18 - 03/10/18  
Time: 7:25 pm - 11:30 am

"Did Mullegoness get past the wall and get into the castle?" Sonic inquired, Gawain stared at Sonic, a confused look on his face. He had no idea who Sonic was talking about, Sonic sighed and ran a hand through his quills. He had been hoping Gawain would know something about Lancelot's attacker but he clearly didn't. Sonic somehow knew Mullegoness wasn't the one who attacked his Captain.

"Who?" Gawain asked he had never heard of Mullegoness, something about the name did seem familiar. The things that attacked them had looked like living shadows, Gawain had seen what he thought were bits of crystals that appeared to be on fire but knew he must have been seeing things after hitting his head as he has never seen something like that before.

"Mullegoness was the one attacked Lancelot, or that's what's Merlina seems to think at least," Sonic answered, by the look on Gawain's face he knew Merlina had been lying or at the very least wasn't telling him everything which wasn't new. Sonic looked Gawain over again before sighing, muttering something under his breath about 'reckless blockheads' good-naturedly as pulled the green chaos energy out of his quills.

"Gawain you can hardly move. I would rather have you, at the very least heal and able to fight even if you aren't' nearly well enough to fight yet," Sonic stated before Gawain could say anything. Shadow knew by those words alone this wasn't the first time Sonic had healed the Knight with the help of the green emerald. Shadow, watched fascinated as Sonic told Gawain off but didn't get yelled at.

Sonic gently wrapped Gawain's fingers around his emerald like he had many times in the ten years he had been here and pushed his chaos energy into the emerald, willing it to heal his Knight, Gawain closed his eyes as he felt the chaos emerald starting healing his wounds and other aches and pains he hadn't realised he had until they were gone, Sonic and the emerald mixed chaos energy felt like home, safety, protection and something else Gawain couldn't quite name.

Gawain smiled at Sonic in thanks as the blue hedgehog removed the sling and bandages from his arms. It was nice to be able to move and stretch again without having to worry about his ribs. He had woken up two days ago and had been told shadow monsters had attacked him, Percival and Lancelot, and then disappeared after Lancelot had collapsed from what they weren't sure.

"Thank you, Sire. What did the Witch tell you?" Gawain asked as she stood up and continued to stretch. Gawain couldn't help but wonder why Lancelot's wounds hadn't healed yet as he was usually the first of the knights to deal. After everything that had happened with the Black Knight who turned out to be an illusion, Merlin had created to help Arthur rule when he was sick or injured. They hadn't trusted Merlina with any secret since. Not that Lancelot trusted her to begin with.

"There was something strange about the way so casually mentioned not knowing who Mullegoness and then assumed he attacked Lancelot," Silver answered timidly having no idea why he felt so skittish around Gawain, the Knight hadn't done anything to him. Gawain smiled tolerantly at Silver's timid question. It took some time for Galahad to get used to his mental presence.

"Of course she did. We were coming back from patrol when the shadows seemed to come to life. They seemed confused, speaking in a language I didn't recognise. I'll take you to Lancelot," Gawain informed them as he led them out of Highland Yard and back into the homey part of the castle. Amy sighed as soon as she was outside Highland Yard, the pressure surrounding her dissipated. It felt like she was being crushed.

"Gawain if there's blood on the sheets I'll tell Morgana you got hurt on purpose giving you excuse not to get her anything for your anniversary because you forgot," Sonic threatened, glaring at Gawain suspiciously when he realised where they were heading. Gawain laughed nervously but didn't turn to look at Sonic as he pushed open a huge polished oak door.

The room had a cozy feel to it despite being so big, there was fireplace against the wall adjacent to the bed where a figure was sleeping, Silver assumed the person was Lancelot even though he wasn't facing the door. Silver could see a strange pink and red aura around Lancelot. The pink aura seemed to be pushing the red aura back and stopping it from spreading.

Silver could see a strange pink and red aura around Lancelot. The pink aura was seemly pushing the red aura back. Gawain smiled sadly as he walked over to the bed, placing the green chaos emerald. Sonic stared at Silver wondering what he could see they couldn't. Silver somehow knew the pink aura would attack Sonic if he tried to heal Lancelot in any way. Silver paused, he had no idea how he knew that.

Gawain smiled sadly as he walked over to the bed, placing the green chaos emerald on his chest. Sonic started at Silver wondering what he could see they couldn't when the younger hedgehog grabbed his arm stopping him from touching Lancelot. Silver somehow knew the pink aura would attack Sonic if he tried to deal Lancelot in any way. Silver paused, he had no idea how he knew that.

"Someone else has been in here. There's some sort of spell stopping Lancelot from healing. Whatever spell this person cast will attack whoever tries to heal him," Silver informed Sonic as he let go of the blue blurs arms. Sonic nodded but touched the emerald sitting on Lancelot's chest, trying to find the spell Silver was talking about, he hissing when he realised what he was looking at. He was about to withdraw when the spell attacked him.

"Whose has been in here other than you Gawain?" Sonic hissed, holding his hand, whoever had asked that spell was intent on keeping Lancelot from being healed either by his own chaos energy or by someone else. Silver flinched, moving away from the bed and behind Shadow with realising what he was doing. He was safe as long as Shadow was around.

That spell was violent and willing to attack anyone who tried to heal the Captain, but it wasn't coming from Lancelot. Sonic shared a worried look with Gawain and Shadow at Silver's reaction. He had never reacted like that before that. Sonic looked around the room and realised Galahad wasn't there was very unusual and more than a little worrying, Galahad never usually left Lancelot alone for long when he was hurt.

"Just me and Galahad, why?" Gawain questioned concerned, he had a sinking feeling Merlina was responsible for Lancelot's current condition. Gawain looked around finally realising Galahad wasn't there which was strange and more than a little worrying, Galahad wouldn't let anyone in who wished to hurt Lancelot. It was well known Merlina didn't much Lancelot though no one was sure why.

"Merlina's been here. That's her magic. Caliburn could you please get Galahad," Sonic requested, Caliburn nodded and floated out of the room. He too was alarmed at Galahad not being with Lancelot, the young hedgehog was always with his father as he didn't trust anyone other than Gawain at the moment which was understandable. Silver stared at Sonic then at Lancelot and realised he was seeing Merlina's magic.

Lancelot's chaos energy and the energy unique to the chaos emerald which was apparently a lot like Sonic's, so much so Silver couldn't tell the difference which was a litle disconcerting. Silver could watch Sonic's chaos energy all day as his chaos energy showed exactly what Sonic was feeling. Shadow had much better control over his Chaos energy but Silver had learnt to read it over the last 10 years.

* * *

 **With Caliburn**

Caliburn could hear yelling the closer he got to the meeting room.

"You said the barrier was secure before I left," a voice yelled, Caliburn was alarmed when he realised Galahad was yelling at someone. There was a magical barrier around Camelot protecting it from anyone who wished to harm the king and stopped the castle from being found. When Lancelot had told Sonic about the Barrier and the Heart he had just smiled.

"I can't do everything Galahad. It's their fault for being reckles and fighting outside the barrier," Merlina snapped as Caliburn reached the door to the meeting room, it was still open, he could see Galahad holding a book and leaning against one of the chairs around Round Table, Merlina was standing on the other side of the table, she looked frustrated and annoyed.

"How is it their fault? They were protecting Camelot, the same couldn't be said about you. If the barrier was active then they wouldn't have needed to fight outside it as the barrier is meant to protect Camelot and her Knights," Galahad snapped glaring at Merlina, making to walk out of the room when Merlina grabbed his arm in a bruising grip, making him since and try and pull away.

"I know you were the one who called the Knight of the Wind and his friends. If they mess things up again you _will_ know about it. You're not going to tell Sonic or his friends about the Barrier, if you do, your father will never wake up. Understand?" Merlina threatened, she started to glow pink. Caliburn watched in muted shock as the shadows in the room started to move in response to Galahad's mounting fear.

Caliburn watched one of the shadows slap Merlina's leg making her yelp and let go of Galahad. Perhaps Camelot's Captain wasn't so unaware after all. He always seemed to know when there was trouble within Camelot's walls because telepathic/telekinetic and could stop something or someone from harming any of Camelot inhabitance before it happened.

"I really wonder why Sonic and Arthur let you stay. You and Maranda have caused nothing but trouble," Galahad growled before stalking out of the room, a bluish silver aura surrounding him. Had he turned around he would have seen the shocked look on Merlina's face. Lancelot's brat had never been that disrespectful to her. He was far too scared of her, she had made sure of that.

Galahad was Lancelot son by marriage, his mother had married Lancelot before he had known she was pregnant with Galahad and Lancelot had adopted him shortly after his mother had died when he was four-years-old. They were very close despite the fact they seemed like polar opposites. No one attacked Galahad without Lancelot knowing about it, in turn, no one attacked Lancelot without Galahad knowing about it.

Galahad growled in annoyance, slumping when he saw Caliburn floating in the hallway with an unreadable look on his face. Galahad figured he had heard everything and was less than pleased with Merlina. Galahad knew Merlina had done something to Camelot's heart which protected the Knights when they were fighting near the castle and needed help.

"We best inform the king. We'll find a way to reverse whatever Merlina has done to him," Caliburn reassured floating back to Sonic, he couldn't believe Merlina had the guts to attack Lancelot's son. There would be hell to pay when Lancelot woke up. Everyone knew better than to hurt Galahad, Lancelot would find what they had done at some point, Galahad had a gauntlet the Blacksmith made for him, helping him control his powers.

Galahad was far stronger than he led everyone to believe. He was perfectly fine with everyone believing he wasn't strong. It worked to his advantage more than once. No one saw him as a threat thus they tended to continue talking. It was how Lancelot and Arthur got most of their information on the goings on of Camelot. Galahad didn't even need to read their minds to find out what they were planning.

* * *

 **With Sonic**

Sonic sighed as soon as Caliburn left. He was worried about his Captain and knew Galahad was worried about his father. He had become rather close with the young knight and tried his best to help him with his powers. He was the one who asked the Blacksmith to create the gauntlet that would help Galahad control his powers. Sonic knew Lancelot appreciated it as his help had decrease how often Lancelot found himself floating through the hall at night.

Sonic frowned when he felt something brush against the edge of his mind, it took him a few seconds to realise Galahad must have found out they had arrived and was checking to see if Caliburn was telling the truth. The mental touch felt panicked but calmed down when his powers brushed Sonic's mind. Sonic's eyes widened when Lancelot growled in response to Galahad panic.

Sonic looked up when Galahad pushed open the door and walked in followed by Caliburn. He could tell Galahad wasn't happy about something, by the look on Caliburn's face it had everything to do with Camelot's resident witch. Galahad nodded politely to Sonic's friends before turning and bowing to Sonic who was frowning. Sonic hugged Galahad, he stiffened but soon relaxed.

Everything would be fine now Sonic was here. Merlina wasn't going to get away with whatever she had planned and things would be back to normal, or what passed as normal in Camelot soon enough. Sonic always managed to work something out. How he managed that Galahad would never know, he had never managed to figure out just how exactly Sonic come up with half of his ideas. They always succeeded even if it went wrong. It was perplexing.

"What happened?" Sonic asked Galahad stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. Merlina knew very well he couldn't lie to Sonic, the hedgehog would always figure out what was wrong without Galahad having to say very little it had always confused him but he was more than glad Sonic was able to do that. Galahad smiled a little when he saw Sonic chaos emerald sitting on Lancelot's chest.

"Merlina did something to the heart. I have no idea how she managed it. You were fighting near the castle weren't you?" Galahad questioned knowing Gawain would understand what he was trying to say. Gawain nodded more than a little alarmed, he had known something was off when they had been fighting but he hadn't been able to figure it out. They had been close enough to the castle for the guards to see them.

When Merlina had returned to Camelot after finishing her training to become a Sorceress Lancelot had suggested Arthur not tell her about the heart and what he could do as the 'Sorceress didn't need to know'. Even though they had done to great lengths to ensure Merlina didn't find out about the heart the Witch had somehow figured out enough to use the Barrier to stop anyone inside Camelot from leaving to help Percival, Lancelot and Gawain.

"Please tell me she didn't do what I think she did?" Gawain asked slumping on the bed knowing it was exactly what Merlina had done. Gawain had never actually seen the heart but he could feel it. Camelot had been built around the heart. Gawain saw a giant diamond whenever he tried to picture what the heart might look like, he had no idea why he thought of a diamond or a bigger version of Sonic's chaos emerald.

Lancelot had said the felt like home when they had stumbled across it which made Gawain wonder how old Lancelot was as Camelot castle had been around for a very long time or at least it felt like it.

"She did. I don't know how she managed it but Merlina did something to stop us from leaving the castle to help you. Those shadow monsters didn't even try and get close to the castle, they seemed almost afraid whenever you got close to the castle walls and would try and lead you away again," Galahad answered as he sat on the other side of the bed Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Tails could tell Galahad cared for Lancelot.

Gawain paled at hearing what Merlina had done. How on earth did she manage that?

"Why would she do that?" Silver asked timidly, Gawain's presence suddenly seemed so big, Sonic's chaos energy as just barely being held back from lashing out and Galahad's was curling around Lancelot. Galahad smiled a little, it was strange seeing someone who looked exactly like him. Sonic had told them what his friends were capable of and knew Silver, with a bit of guidance and training, would be immensely powerful.

"Merlina knows I was the one to bring you here, she doesn't know how but she knows it was my doing. I think she might be after the power the heart has but with us still present she can't get to its power," Galahad replied as Gawain made a conscious effort to pull his chaos energy in. He knew how overwhelming it could be to the telekinetic hedgehog at times. Silver nearly wasn't as experienced as Galahad. Silver sighed when the mental pressure eased a little.

"What's the heart?" Knuckles asked, he could feel _something_ brushing against his mind, it felt a lot like Master Emerald but that was impossible, the Master Emerald had always been on Angel Isle or Knuckles thought it had. The diaries of his Ancestors hadn't hinted to the Master Emerald _not_ being on Angel Isle though they did mention something about the Librarian whoever that was. Knuckles had never been able to find out. Knuckles figure he was one who had first lived on Angel Isle.

Not many people knew Angel Isle actually had a library. A very big Library. With many old and very rare tombs. Sonic was possibly the only one who had actually seen the castle that surrounded the library. Knuckles never questioned why the castle was there. It just was. He had never bothered to go into the other rooms. He only ever went into one of the rooms of the massive library. Whenever he entered the Castle he always felt safe.

"The Heart of Camelot is a lot like the Master Emerald only it ... sorry, _she_ is sentient and protects Camelot and its inhabitance. Camelot's only been around for 500 or so years and was built around the Heart, yes Galahad, Lancelot is _that_ old," Sonic relayed chuckling at the startled look on Galahad's face, it was amusing how childish Galahad could be at the time, Galahad knew his father had been the Captain of Camelot's Guard for a long time but hadn't thought he had the position for nearly 500 years.

"I believe Lancelot was around 20 or 21 when they found the heart. Camelot used to home to two royal families being the starting point of two different universes, this one and another one. Queen Aleena's however many times' great-grandparents were the King and Queen of the second royal family," Sonic continued, laughing at looks he was getting from Galahad and Gawain. Sonic got the feeling they were going to be pestering Lancelot for stories when he woke up.

"The two royal families stayed in Camelot long enough for each of their kingdoms to be set up and running correctly, it took around 50 years. Lancelot would have been around 70 or 71 at the time," Sonic finish grinning at the interested look on Gawain and Galahad's faces, they loved listening to Lancelot or Sonic's stories of either the past or the future. Sonic looked down when Lancelot groaned and started to shift in his sleep, a few seconds later he opened his eyes a little before closing them again.

Sonic couldn't help but laugh as he turned to close the curtains. His chaos emerald had taken a little longer than usual to work through whatever Merlina had done to ensure Lancelot didn't wake up. Galahad grinning, making him look far younger than he really was. It was well known Lancelot woke before the sun come up. If he didn't he would bury his head in his pillow and not get up until the curtains were closed and all the lights were turned off. Sonic found it very funny when Galahad told him.

He loved to tease the Captain about it whenever he got the chance.

"Shut up 's not funny Sonic," Lancelot grumbled, it took a few minutes for Lancelot to open his eyes after they adjusted to the sunlight all the while Galahad, Gawain and Sonic were laughing at his attempts. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Tails and Amy looked puzzled. It was clear they were missing something. From what he had seen so far Shadow could tell Sonic was close with the three knights.

This clearly wasn't the first time Sonic had laughed at Lancelot when he was trying to take up if the Knights words were anything to go by. Sonic could tell Lancelot wanted to roll over and bury his head under the plush pillow and pretend the world didn't exist for a little longer. The only thing stopping him was his sore ribs and the fact he had company and didn't want to be rude.

Lancelot blinked, trying to get used to what little light the curtains were letting in the room and trying to resist rolling over and going back to sleep. When his eyes finally adjusting to the light he turned to glare at Galahad and very quickly spotted the bruise forming on his upper arm. It was hand shape. His eyes narrowed, he knew exactly who was responsible for the bruise and she was going to pay.

He apparently had a lot to catch up on.

Not many knew his chaos energy spread through the castle when he was asleep or injured, seeping into and becoming one with the shadows allowing him to protect the castle even if he physically couldn't. He had perfected the technique along ago. His chaos energy seemed to have a mind of its own and almost alive at times, it was sometimes very hard to control, particularly when it came to his son.

"What did the Witch do?" Lancelot asked bluntly carefully sitting up so he could get a better look at the bruise on Galahad's arm. Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, Tails, Galahad, Gawain and Amy stared at him wondering how he had known Merlina was responsible for the bruise on Galahad's arm when he had been asleep. Sonic smiled knowing exactly how Lancelot knew about the injury. Galahad shifted, looking down at his hands, he wanted to tell Lancelot what had happened but found he couldn't.

"What did the Sorceress do?" Lancelot asked bluntly carefully sitting up so he could get a better look at the bruise on Galahad's arm. Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, Tails, Galahad, Gawain and Amy stared at him wondering how he had known Merlina was responsible for the bruise forming on Galahad's arm when he had been asleep. Sonic smiled knowing how Lancelot knew about the injury.

Galahad shifted, looking down at his hands, he wanted to tell Lancelot what had happened but found he couldn't. It was like his mouth was glued shut

"Galahad, what did Merlina do while I was asleep?" Lancelot asked again, his voice taking on a sterner tone. Galahad muttered something under his breath. He opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't. Merlina should have known Lancelot would find out eventually. Lancelot turned to look at Gawain, Caliburn and Sonic when it was Galahad wasn't going to answer him, something big must have happened.

"Merlina did something to the heart,"

* * *

There done. Sorry, it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I've been slow at transferring it from Fanfiction to here. Lancelot married Galahad's mother before he was born, she either died during childbirth, due to complications or of something else not long after Galahad was born. If you liked the chapter please kudos, review and tell me what you think.


	4. Acccusations & Explanations

Hello everyone. Here's chapter 4. Sorry, it's taken me a little longer than usual to get this chapter posted. I hope this chapters clear up things for everyone.

* * *

Date: 03/10/17 - 05/10/17  
Time: 2:20 pm - 10:35 pm

"Merlina did something to the heart," Knuckles answered when it was clear Galahad couldn't tell Lancelot what Merlina had done. Knuckles found his dislike of Merlina growing the more he listened to the things she had done. He almost called her "The Sorceress'. Lancelot cursed, running a hand over his face. He had known it would only be a matter of time before she figured out how to get the Heart to do what she wanted, how she had managed that was a mystery.

"Lovely, what else did the Witch do?" Lancelot asked even though he had a fairly good idea it had some to do with Sonic and his friends being here. Lancelot was glad Galahad managed to get through to them likely with the help of Iblis, who seemly had a soft spot for Galahad and helped him whenever he got the chance. It was a little strange seeing the physical personification of time.

"The Witch stopped us from leaving the castle when you were attacked, she told Sonic you were attacked by Mullegoness," Galahad answered finally able to say something, Lancelot stared at him for a few seconds before slumping into the pillows. This was going to be _fun_ he just knew it. Merlina apparently hadn't understood what he was talking about.

"When the shadow monsters first appeared they didn't attack. It was only when the barrier changed did they start attacking. While Gawain and Percival were busy I followed the only properly formed one," Lancelot explained trying to make sense of what happened, things were still hazy, there was something very familiar about the shadow monsters he had followed but he didn't know why.

"What's the barrier?" Blaze asked they kept using the terms 'Heart' and 'Barrier' interchangeably. It was starting to make her head hurt. Lancelot smiled a little and laughed when Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails and Amy stared at him. Lancelot knew Shadow didn't smile much from the multiple stories Sonic had told them about the back and red hedgehog over the ten years he had stayed in Camelot.

"The barrier is what we called the Heart's defences. it's nice to finally meet the people Sonic told us so many stories about," Lancelot replied, a mischievous light in his eyes Knuckles got the impression some of the stories Sonic had told the Knights didn't exactly paint them or more specifically Amy in the best light. He had no idea why he suddenly felt so nervous about what Sonic had told Lancelot and the Knights. Normally he wouldn't care.

"What kind of stories? Nothing bad I hope?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow at Sonic who just stared at her impassively. That look had, at one time, scared him but had lost it effect after he had met Morgana. That woman was amazing but terrifying at the same time. Lancelot stared at Amy with a sly look in his eyes, he wanted to see if Sonic's stories about the pink hedgehog were true or not.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over. Why are you worried? Have you done something bad you don't want us to know about?" Lancelot answered with his own questions knowing full well Amy was worried what stories Sonic had told her about. None of them painted her in a good light and she knew it. Knuckles relaxed knowing most of the bad stories would have been about Amy.

In the ten years, Sonic had stayed in Camelot he had told them countless stories about the way Amy treated him and the way she behaved, saying on multiple occasions he would rather spend time with Nimue than Amy as she actually listened to him and never yelled at him or being late as she understood he had other things he needed to do and was just glad she took the time to hear him.

"Are the stories true?" Tails questioned making Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and Sonic laughed, the way Lancelot's lit up midways cold and e he seems younger and much kinder which was strange and unfamiliar to Silver, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. Shadow almost never laughed, when he did, it was never this carefree. Shadow was made it seem like it was only working with them because the world was in danger and not because he actually _wanted_ to.

"Of cause they're true. Guaranteed some of the facts might be wrong or just purely made up but they are, for the most part true," Galahad countered as he leaned against Lancelot's shoulder, it was strange seeing someone who looked like Shadow allowing another hedgehog touch and not immediately shrugging off or snapping at him. Shadow never liked being touched, when it was, it was only tolerated.

Shadow very rarely let anyone other than Sonic or Silver.

"Is the part about you having several relationships with women true or is that Percival?" Amy asked snidely glaring at Galahad who sat up and stared at her, his mouth hanging open, how could she be so rude and disrespectful. She barely knew anything about them, Amy was, as far as Galahad was concerned was worse than Sonic's stories made her out to be. He was starting to hate her.

"What on earth did you get from? Perci would have my head a _long_ time ago and would have most certainly _not_ said yes if that were true. Which is isn't," Galahad snapped glaring at Amy wishing very much Percival was awake and able to tell Amy what she thought. Percival had asked that exact question not long after they started dating. He'd told her nothing had happened and he had just pretended to be dating them as he was helping them with something.

"Oh finally. It only took 15 years," Sonic muttered ignored and shocked look on Amy was giving Galahad, she clearly hadn't expected a response like that from Galahad as SIlver often very quiet and usually never did anything to defend himself when he was getting yelled at by Amy. It wasn't useless to even try defending yourself. It only made the yelling things worse and the shouting lasted longer.

"Amy! Don't be so rude. There are no such stories," Knuckles snapped unable to believe the pink hedgehog. Knuckles had known Amy wasn't the most agreeable hedgehog but he never thought she would attack Galahad when he was sitting right next to his father. Knuckles only knew Galahad was Lancelot's son because he had done something research on the Knights after Sonic had mentioned them and he had gotten curious.

"Oh, shut up. What would you know? You spend half your time being anti-social and stuck on that floating rock of useless books you call a library, honestly, they should be burned, they hold no purpose those then to collect dust," Amy ranted not seeing the look she was getting from Lancelot or Knuckles. Some of the books on Angel Isle were very rare and hundreds of year old and in some cases the only existing copy.

"You, girly are not only rude and disrespectful but very shallow and vain. You know nothing about my son or any of us for that matter and clearly haven't taken the time to learn anything about us. If you really were Sonic's _girlfriend_ than that's exactly what you would have done," Lancelot growled at Amy somehow managing to look intimidating even though he was sitting in a bed over covered in blood-soaked bandages. Amy stared at Lancelot in muted shock.

Shadow had never spoken to her like that. Lancelot clearly didn't have the same restraint. Shadow sighed and shifted closer to the wall forcing Silver to move closer to the fireplace, Amy was going to learn why their Arthurian counterparts weren't going to be anywhere near as tolerant of her behaviour as they were and wouldn't sit quietly while being yelled at. There was plenty he could say to Amy but couldn't be bothered as it wouldn't make any difference.

Sonic stared at Amy. Had she always been like this or was being there effecting her self-control or what little self-control she had, she had never said something like that as she knew there was a line she wasn't too cross. Apparently, that line didn't exist anymore. Sonic knew whatever she went off at any of them there was always something she wasn't saying. Amy had no idea what impression she was Lancelot wasn't exactly good and very much like the way she behaved in Sonic's stories.

He was much Shadow in that regard.

Silver covered his ears, trying to block out Amy's thoughts but being unable to as they were so loud. He would normally be able to block Amy's thought out but this time was much different. Shadow looked down at Silver unsure of what to do, Silver's cuffs were glowing light green. Shadow was at a loss of what to do. Lancelot stared at Silver and Shadow out of the corner of his eye trying to figure out what to do without drawing attention to them.

" _Get Silver to focus on something else and what the Shrew is saying. Ask him for information about me, Gawain and Galahad,_ " Lancelot told Shadow using the fact Shadow and Silver was standing near the wall in the shadow of the fireplace. Shadow nodded and proceed to ask Silver just that, a little curious as to what Silver had noticed about the Knights. Silver saw things they didn't.

" _Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad hate Merlina for what her and her mother Maranda did to Arthur. He was sick quite often, resulting in Merlin creating the 'Black Knight' for Arthur to control when he was sick so no one would notice,_ " Silver explained trying to make sense of why exactly Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad hated Merlina so much. Silver would have thought the Knights hate of Merlina would have been stronger as it been ten years since the incident with the Black Knight.

It seemed the hate and mistrust Lancelot and Gawain harboured for Merlina was quite kind but was different than the kind of instinctual mistrust and keep seated fear Galahad had for the powerful witch. Merlina knew very well she wasn't trusted by Lancelot. Gawain and Galahad heard her but he didn't really know to what extent. Neither Shadow or Silver realised Knuckles, Tails, Galahad, Gawain, Lancelot and Sonic turn to look at them. Even Amy had stopped ranting.

" _Arthur often got sick at irregular intervals, Merlina and Maranda who was the healer were magically poisoning him, I don't know how they did it but Arthur managed to survive. Just before they were banished the first time Merlina and Maranda tried to kill him but it didn't work. That was the final tipping point and Arthur banished the two of them saying they weren't allowed within Camelot's wall until they had learned,_ " Silver continued, not really understanding why Merlina or Maranda had done it.

The fact they had been banished once before was more than a little startling. Silver looked over at Lancelot and was confused when he saw the pained look in the Knights eyes. There was more to the story as to why Arthur decided to banish the two witches not only for trying to kill Arthur but for something else that had nothing to do with Arthur getting sick so frequently, it was the tipping point.

" _Things were better for around 10 or so years. It took a while for the poison to disappear from Arthur's system completely. While he was sick he got Merlin to create a very lifelike illusion so it would appear like he was well. As there would be unrest and he may be challenged if it was found he was sick. Merlina and Maranda returned to Camelot after around 12 years, promising they had learnt their lessons,_ " Silver stated, knew he wasn't really making sense but it was the only way he could link the events together and explain it.

" _It started slowly but Arthur started to get sick again forcing him to use the Black Knight as he had dubbed the illusion more, because of how frequently he used the Black Knight began to develop a personality of his own one very similar to Arthur's,_ " Silver continued marvelling at how strong Arthur must have been and how often he would have had to have used the Black Knight for the illusion to become sentient and develop a personality.

Shadow tilted his head in thought, the Black Knight would have had to have been linked to Arthur's chaos energy for it to maintain its power, Arthur would have likely had to use it for nearly two decades before it becomes sentient and starts to develop a personality. It should have been impossible but then again if Arthur was anything like Sonic he made the impossible happen with alarming regularity.

From what Shadow had gathered when reading about the Black Knight in Sonic's copy of the book which seemed to have more information then some of the other books about the Black Knights who had eventually become someone other than Lancelot Arthur could ask for a second opinion, it was a testament to just how strong both Merlin and Arthur had been to create something like the Black Knight.

Apparently, no one could tell the Black Knight and Arthur. Not even the Knights until Arthur had told them. Merlin had clearly spent a lot of time and energy creating the Black Knight so he appeared exactly like Arthur and no _could_ tell the difference between Arthur and the Black Knight even if they were standing right next to the Black Knight. Shadow would have loved to meet the Black Knight just too see how similar they actually were.

" _Because they couldn't tell kill Arthur they banished him from Camelot instead. Arthur of cause knew what they were planning as by the time both Lancelot and a young Galahad knew about it and had told Arthur who in turn told the Black Knight to look after Camelot and protect it from Merlina and Maranda,_ " Silver mused not knowing where this information was coming from but he wasn't worried.

" _The Black Knight pretended he was Arthur for a while until Merlina started to get frustrated at her plan not working, that's when he changed his appearance and started to 'attack' and 'terrorise' Camelot because he knew if Merlina felt threatened then she would call someone to 'defeat' him. When Merlina called Sonic the Black Knight had kept his promise to Sonic,_ " Silver answered Shadow's unasked question. It was quite confusing, he found it a little hard to wrap his head around everything Merlina had caused.

" _Even though she had been stopped by Sonic, Merlina how had the problem of Sonic staying in Camelot and starting to 'change' things. Merlina and Maranda tried to poison Sonic but it didn't work as Sonic_ can't _die,_ " Sonic explained as he studied the designs on the fireplace unable to believe the extent Merlina and Maranda had done to. Shadow nodded. He guested Merlina and Maranda had gotten sick of Sonic and had brought Arthur back thinking it would be better to have the king back then Sonic who kept changing things.

" _Even though she had been stopped by Sonic, Merlina now had to deal with Sonic staying in Camelot and 'changing' things. Merlina and Maranda tried to poison him, but it didn't work because he_ can't _die,_ " Silver finished as he studied the designs on the fireplace unable to believe the extent Merlina and Maranda had gone to. Shadow nodded. He had figured Merlina and Maranda were responsible for Sonic returning to the future.

They had brought Arthur back thinking it would be better to have the King back, hopefully, he wouldn't keep changing things. Sonic was too smart for Maranda's liking and likely didn't bet on Sonic's friendship with the Knights or Arthur liking the changes Sonic had made in the ten years he had been in Camelot. He had greatly improved life in Camelot.

"Mm, that sounds about right," Sonic muttered making Shadow flinch and Sonic laughed, Silver likely had no idea he had been broadcasting his explanation to everyone. He would have to ask Galahad if he could help Silver with his telepathy later as he had been struggling with the sudden enhancement of some of his powers due to the large amount of chaos energy and the fact he was unknowingly absorbing it.

"What does?"

* * *

There done. This chapter was being difficult but managed. I hope I explained why Galahad, Gawain and Lancelot don't like Merlina, it's more of a quite hate than anything else. Merlina knows the Knights don't trust her at all as they play nice when she's around. Silver being affected by Amy's thoughts was a way for me to explain why the Knights hated Merlina as there would be no way I could fit it in without it seeming forced and strange.

You may or may not have realised I don't particularly like Amy that much. As she almost always yells at Sonic for the smallest things and insists he is her boyfriend. I don't ship Sonic x Amy as you can tell. If anyone has any ideas why the Knights hate Merlina or her mother than feel free to comment and tell me what you think. Maranda may or may not make an appearance I'm not really sure what her role in the story will be as more ideas are coming to me as I write the chapters.

Galahad likes Percival, they had been dating for five years before the events of the Black Knight. Percival had heard about Galahad sleeping with several women when she asked Galahad about it he just laughed. Somehow the story had changed from Galahad protecting a group of ten women while travelling to another kingdom nothing happened, though Galahad has his suspicions one of the guards with them saw how friendly he was with the women and spread the rumour.

If you have read the version of this story on FFN then you will likely notice there are some differences. Once I've copied all of the chapters onto here I will go over them again and edit them to make sure they match up before posting them on FFN.


	5. Morgana, Merlina & Maranda

Hello everyone. I'm sorry its taken my so long to update. I've had the first page of this chapter written up since October 8th and for some reason didn't' feel like transferring it onto my computer the next day. I know if I had forced myself to I may have at least three more chapter up by now but oh well. When finally got around to writing it up onto my computer it was 17/10/17. At that that time this story had 545 views. It now has 899.

For fans of my Moana story HO& &THOTF (Her Ore & Boat. His Hook & The Heart of Te Fiti) I would like to apologise for not updating since February. When I last updated this story it had 1,849 views, eight months later (November 17th 2017) has 6,013 views. It now (27/12/17) has 6,267. Which is absolutely mind blowing, this is my second most popular story after CECE.

For the fans of my DragonBallZ Story: Chance Encounter Change Everything I know I haven't updated more than a year but I have lost a part of my written hard copy of chapter 12. I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I haven't abandoned this story. I've just been _really_ busy with school or should I say was. The last time I updated this story it had 7,562 views, it had as of November 17 had 9,443 vies. So very close to 10,000. As of today the 27th of December it has 9,579. Only 421 views until it reaches 10,000.

Thankyou to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, my Moana story or CECE. It still amazes me that someone would want to read something I've written let alone review it. I have many stories for Harry Potter, DBZ, Sonic and my many other fandoms I have written but haven't posted. Most of the stories for Sonic either center around Sonics relationship with the Knights like in this story, or his relationship with Shadow or Mephiles. My Headcannon about Mephiles and Sonic's relationship may or may not play a part in this story. He will likely be mentioned but not appear. Sorry ;p.

Anyway enough rambling. Onto the story.

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

ReginaDC21: I completely understand. The name DCWitch27 does have a nice ring too it. Its a very nice name. Your not expected to. The name Siralina isn't actually my real name its the name of one of my original characters. I haven't watched the Alien series nor do I plan to. I don't really like those types of movies with the exception of Silence of the Lambs for some reason I'm usually one for Horror movies but I do like that one.

I don't mind you commenting on the same chapter. It did confuse me for a second before I realised you didn't have an account meaning you could comment however many times you wanted on any chapter. It the one thing I find quiet annoying about FFN. Not being able to comment more than once on a chapter while still being logged in. I don't mind replying to your reviews. Your sisters review gave me an idea for a part of this story.

* * *

Date: 08/10/17 - 31/12/17

Time: 9:29 pm - 11:23 pm

"What does?" Amy turned around only to find a rather plain (in her opinion) echidna standing in the doorway, she looked like an older version of Tekiel and was wearing a black and green dress making her ruby quills and crystal blue eyes stand out. Gawain smiled and walked over to the echidna. Amy tried not to gag when they kissed but failed miserably Shadow shot her a dirty look.

"Merlina and Maranda tried to poison Sonic but it didn't work because Sonic can't die. Not that they knew of cause," Lancelot replied smiling slightly when the echidna turned to look at him, her eyes lit up, a relieved look on her face as tension seemed to drain out of her. She was glad Lancelot was awake and seemed to be okay which was strange, why would he be awake now, she shook her head when she saw the green chaos emerald. Oh of cause.

"Good to see your awake Lancelot. Sonic good to see you finally made it. Is there any reason why Merlina looks like she's about to murder someone?" The women asked looking at Galahad who gulped, Lancelot just sighed and ran a hand over his face again. Merlina had a habit of throwing a tantrum when she didn't get what she wanted. Much like a three year old. Except this three year old was a powerful witch.

Sonic laughed nervously and shuffled his feet.

"The witch isn't happy Galahad brought us here. How have you been Morgana?" Sonic replied walking over to Morgana and hugging her. It was the first time Sonic had called Merlina 'The Witch' he clearly didn't trust or like her as much as he made her believe. Morgana laughed when Sonic picked her up and spun her around. Gawain rolled his eyes like the way Sonic was acting was completely normal.

"I've been good your highness. I take it these are the friends you told us about?" Morgana questioned after Sonic put her down. Silver couldn't help but wonder how strong Sonic was if he could lift Morgana as she looked rather heavy with all those layer of clothes. Silver gulped when Morgana looked over Sonic's shoulder at him. He hoped he hadn't said that out loud.

"They are. How long has it been?" Sonic answered with a question of his own, he knew time passed much faster in Camelot but he could never tell just _how_ much time had passed by looking at Camelot. Everything look almost the same apart from the slight wear on the stone walls, the more defined paths used every day.

"For us it's been close to 20 years. Pleased to met you. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. We don't bite," Morgana replied a sad smile on her face. Sonic sighed, he had known he had been gone for a while but he didn't think it would have been 20 years. Now that he was looking he could see the slight signs of age around Morgana's eyes and Gawain's quills had a few more white rings.

* * *

 **With Merlina**

Merlina didn't know how Lancelot's brat had managed to bring Sonic and friends to Camelot but she had to find a way to stop them from interfering in her plans again like last time. It was oh so irritating when Sonic worked against her instead of with her.

Merlina didn't know how Lancelot's brat had managed to bring Sonic and his friends to Camelot but she had to find a way to stop them from interfering in her plans like last time. It was oh so irritating when worked against her instead of with her after finding out what she had been planning. She called brought him to Camelot to help defeat the Black Knight and that's exactly what he had done.

Merlina didn't think Sonic would actually stay after he had defeated the Black Knight. Merlina hated the changes Sonic had made, she didn't understand why Sonic insisted making some of them as they were perfectly find the way they were. Sonic ordered everyone keep clean bathing at least three times a week, within in three months the amount of sick people had deceased.

Sonic had introduced quiet a few cats to Camelot significantly decreasing Camelot rodent population and the amount of food they lost which the farmers very pleased about. Two of the biggest changes Sonic made was to ensure everyone had a good education on matter their social status, everyone had the right to know how to read, write and do simple math. The other change was ensuring everyone had decent homes.

Merlina didn't like the changes. They were completely unnecessary. True it did decrease the death rate of children and the elderly. What made it even worse was Arthur actually like the changes. Merlina had tried to poison Sonic but it hadn't worked, it only felt him feeling a little ill but other than that nothing much, though she did find a high concentration of poison would make violently ill but wouldn't kill him. Eventually they called Arthur back forcing Sonic to leave which was strange.

"How did the brat manage too call them here. It took me quiet a while to find someone who looked enough like that weak minded fool to not alarm the people after the Black Knight started attacking," Maranda, Merlina's mother asked as she paced around her daughter's study. Maranda had a few grey hairs in her dark down hair, blue eyes, pale skin and was wearing the white, gold and green dress of a healer. Sonic had changed more than he knew because of his ten years in Camelot.

"I don't know mother. The Time Creature might have helped. That stupid sword suspects me of doing something to the barrier. Lancelot shouldn't be waking up any time soon," Merlina replied, she was annoyed with Caliburn, the sword had caused them nothing but trouble when Sonic was here last. Unlike the Knights who had lost their trust in her Caliburn had never trusted her.

Merlina didn't like the Time Creature, he was always lurking around Camelot seemingly always knowing what was going on. They had to be very careful what they said in case he heard them and reported back to Lancelot. Merlina had seen Lancelot and the Time Creature talking with each other many times and he even dared to talk to Arthur. Whoever or whatever this Creature was it needed to disappear.

"Good, good. now tell me about Sonic's friends, what are their abilities and possible weaknesses. There must be a way to use them or at the very least get them out of the way," Maranda stated, picking up her interracially carved staff, there was a rounded white crystal sitting on the top. Maranda hadn't been pleased with some of Sonic's changes as there was less work for her to do as she _was_ a healer.

"Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails and Amy. Sonic only knows about the situation with the shadow creatures thanks to the dreams Shadow, Blaze and Knuckles had as a result knowing about the Knights injuries" Merlina replied Shadow and Silver were the perfect ones to target as they seemed close, with the few choice words it would be easy to turn them against each other.

Maranda thought over what they could possibly do as Merlina gave more information about Sonic's friends from what she had seen of his interactions with them and the little bits of stories she had heard. Before things had gone very much south and she had lost his trust Sonic would have happily told her everything she could possibly want to know about his friends if she said it was in order to create something for them.

"If we can get Sonic's friends and the knights to turn on each other then maybe he will be too preoccupied to interfere with our plans," Maranda suggesting wondering if something like that would work. It wouldn't be the first time they had tried something like that. It had almost work with Galahad and his _wife_ Percival.

Maranda used her many contacts to ensure there would be someone there to spread rumors even if those rumors aren't true. If anything it would damage the young telekinetic knights reputation. It had nearly worked with Percival but Galahad managed to convince her the stories weren't true. Even so the rumors were still floating around.

There were some who believe the rumors still.

"No that won't do," Merlina replied, she was at a complete loss of what to do. They would have to figure out something later. At the moment they needed to figure out a way to stop Galahad from digging or even worse Lancelot waking up and finding out what had happened Maranda hadn't thought much of Merlina leaving a bruise on Galahad. It was no big deal.

It would likely fade before Lancelot woke up and the knight would be non the wiser unless Lancelot actually told his father what happened. It would take an absolute marical or a chaos emerald to undo the incredibly complex spell she had cast to prevent Lancelot's incredible healing factor from healing his wounds, she ensured he wouldn't bleed to death but he wouldn't be able to heal.

The Chaos emeralds hadn't been seen in nearly 500 years. Merlina was confident Lancelot wouldn't be waking up, she knew their plans would go straight to hell if Lancelot woke up. Neither women took any notice of the chao as it left her office they always spent time in Merlina office as they were attracted to her magic thus they would never know how Sonic had known what they were planning.

* * *

 **With Sonic**

Sonic thanked the chao before asking it to keep an eye on Merlina and to report back if there were any more developments. He had never completely trusted Merlina. There was something about her that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on. The first time he had seen Lancelot and Merlina interacting he was shocked at how cold he was. Some had certainly happened. He had wanted to ask but something always stopped

"Lance, who is Mullegoness? The witch told us you were saying his name when she found you?" Sonic asked, he got th feeling Merlina had been lying to him or hadn't been telling the complete truth if the irritated on Lancelot's face was anything to go by. He had indeed said Mullegoness' name, Merlina must have heard the very end of what he had been saying. Sonic and Arthur were the only ones who got away with calling Lance instead of Lancelot.

It had taken Sonic around six or seven months to realize Merlina was only giving him the information she wanted him to know which was more than a little annoying as she had different concept of what the term 'important information' meant then Lancelot or Gawain. It was particularly annoying when Merlina went on a mission with either Gawain, Percival or Lamorak.

The information he got from Merlina in her report letters and the information he got from his knight were completely different. Often times Merlina would make sure whoever she was with never got to send their report letter which was endlessly annoying and rather selfish and very mean. Gawain worked out they would have two chao come. One for Merlina's message and other would be for whoever she was with.

"Mullegoness is the name of the Captain of the guard in the second universe where Arthur goes when he wasn't here. I was trying to tell Iblis to contact him," Lancelot answered shaking his head. Of cause Merlina would have thought Mullegoness would have attacked him. Arthur had described what Mullegoness looked like to Lancelot in great detail.

"Why did you want to talk to him?" Blaze asked trying not to flinch when Lancelot turned to look at her, his blood red eyes boring into her. It felt like he was seeing her soul which was more than a little scary. It was the look Shadow sometimes got, he never explained what he was doing but they had never asked as they had been too afraid.

"Before the Shadow creatures attacked the heart had been acting strange. Letting off sporadic pluses like something was happening but I couldn't quiet figure it out. Just before we reached the castle walls I felt Camelot's chaos signature change. I thought Mullegoness might be able to help," Lancelot tried to explain the best he could Blaze stared at him for few seconds before nodding, she understood somewhat.

"Usually when Dad, Gawain and Perci come back from a mission I usually meet them at the gates. I have no idea why Merlina was even in the viewing room but she said there was an attack. I had turned around to check as I could see the three of them coming up to the gates. There was no attack," Galahad mentioned spinning a metal ball in the air absentmindedly.

"There was no attack. The shadows seem to move and had a life of there own but nothing happened. I had my back to Merlina and she must have done something and I felt the barrier pules," Galahad continued before anyone could say anything trying to keep the smile off his face at the looks he was getting from Sonic's friends.

"HE'S YOUR **WHAT**!" Amy, Tails and **Silver** yelled and Galahad couldn't help but laugh. Galahad got the impression Silver already knew Lancelot was his father and was reacting to everything else he was saying. Lancelot sighed and rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as Galahad tried to compose himself enough to talk without giggling.

"What? Didn't you know already. Its somewhat common knowledge I'm Lancelot's son via marriage. Is there something wrong with that," Galahad asked after he had calmed down enough to not suddenly bust into giggles. Tails could tell the entire question was directed at Amy as she seemed to be the only one truly surprised by the news. It was something he already knew.

"There's nothing wrong it. Just a little shock is all as you look _nothing_ like him," Tail replied once it was clear Amy was unable to due to shock and Silver was having trouble not showing he was laughing on the outside. If you knew what to look for it was easy to tell Silver was laughing at them without them even knowing about it. Galahad looked at Lancelot who nodded. He was perfectly fine with it.

"Oh I so look like Dad. I only look like this because I cover myself with my access chaos energy which happens to make my fur look a silver/grey/white for some reason. This is what I actually look like," Galahad answered before glowing for a few seconds forcing them to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes Galahad was gone and a dark furred multi-coloured hedgehog with thin silver highlights on his quills and a blood red eyes ringed with silver and gold was standing in his face.

It was easy to see the resemblance. Galahad had Lancelot's eyes which somehow made more intimidating with them being ringed in gold and silver. Sonic grinned, he had seen what Galahad actually looked like quite a few times in the 10 years he had stayed here. It was easy to see the young knight was related to Lancelot. When he looked 'normal' it was impossible to tell they were related.

Silver grinned a little too himself. He had been able to catch glimpses of what Galahad actually looked like. It was strange Gawain and Sonic were completely alright with the way Galahad looked and weren't scared of him as he _did_ look intimidating, which was something he likely got from Lancelot as Sonic knew when people first met Galahad when he looked like that they told him whatever he wanted to know.

Sonic was convinced it was the eyes.

"I married his mother before he was born and later adopted him," Lancelot explained, it always took him a little while to get used to seeing his son without his powers wrapped around him. It had been around 15 years since he had last seen Galahad without his powers wrapped around him. It was hard to imagine the hedgehog sitting next to him was actually Galahad.

"Mum started to get sick about a year and a half after I was born. I think. It might have been longer I can't really remember," Galahad mentioned like it was no big deal but Blaze could see he missed his mother a great deal and wished she was still around. Lancelot sighed, he wished (insert name here) was still here.

"Couldn't Merlina or her mother help...they made it worse didn't they?" Knuckles asked, he greatly doubted Merlina or would actually help save Lancelot's wife and by the look on Lancelot's face he was completely right. (insert name here), his wife had gotten a cold which had only gotten worse after Merlina had delivered a soup that would 'help her get better'. All it really did was made her even worse.

"They did. (insert name here) had gotten a little sick but it got worse after Merlina had given her something to eat. I didn't realise until later that (insert name here) was only getting sick when she ate what Merlina and Maranda cooked for her. It was only when she ate whatever those two cooked for her did she end up sick," Lancelot clarified, somewhat reluctantly.

"After she died I asked Merlin to look her over to see if he could determine the course of death. He told me it was long term magically induced poisoning, I never found what they were using to poison her. Right before she dead she ended up very sick likely to them upping the dose of whatever they were giving her," Lancelot continued bitterly. It was clear as day as to why he hated Merlina - she had helped murder his wife.

"You went to Arthur after you realized the length of time he was sick was following the same pattern as your wives 'sicknesses' before she died. Them trying to kill Arthur was just the tipping point. He would have kicked them out anyway," Knuckles stated and Lancelot nodded. He had indeed gone to Arthur and told him why he thought he was getting sick so often. Three days later Merlina and Maranda were banished from Camelot.

After (insert name here) had died Gawain, Morgana and Arthur helped Lancelot look up a three year old Galahad. Morgana sighed sadly, she had been good friends with (insert name here) and missed her a great deal. Morgana wished Galahad had gotten to know his mother but sadly that wasn't meant to be curtesy of two jealous witches.

"I could kill here. When Lancelot woke up the spell the Shrew had been using to keep me asleep 'for my own good' broke," Lancelot opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and a bandaged Percival walked in, she was wearing a simple blue and silver tunic and skirt, she looked more than a little annoyed and very much like she wanted to murder someone.

"Who?" Tails asked as it was clear Percival (because who else could it be) wasn't talking about Merlina. Percival looked a lot like Blaze only a few years older and her fur was a darker lilac/purple colour. Her chaos energy was being help tightly against her fur which was the same defence mechanism Blaze used when she was upset.

"Hello honey, she's talking about Maranda is the "royal healer". Not a very good one either," Galahad answered getting up from the bed and walking over to his wife. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Tails watched in fascination as the air around him shimmered and his fur was silver again. Percival smiled at him even though it was clear she was angry.

"Oh Maranda wouldn't thank you for that comment. How are you feeling," Lancelot asked when Percival had walked closer to the bed and leaned over and hugged him gently. Sonic chuckled at the shocked look on Amy and Tails faces. it was clear they hadn't quit gotten their heads around the fact Lancelot wasn't exactly like Shadow.

"I'm feeling better. A bit stiff though. Good to see you again Sire," Percival answered turning and powering to Sonic who just rolled his eyes and pulled Percival into a hug which she returned. Sonic swiped the green chaos emerald off of the bed and gave it to Percival as he could tell she was still hurt, Percival smiled in thanks.

"Sonic how is it possible for Camelot to the starting point of two different universes. It doesn't make any sense,"

* * *

There done. I was going to continue but I thought it would be best to stop there as I wanted to get this chapter up and posted before the end of 2017 like I promised I would. I know its not very long but I will try and get chapter 6 posted very early next year...sorry I just had to. I'll try and get chapter 6 up sometime on the 1st or 2nd of January. After I post it I'll likely go threw and edited and possibly expand some parts of the chapter I just wanted to have some posted.

I keep putting (insert name here) because I don't know what to call Lancelot's wife. I was considering calling her Rina or Malina Starling but I'm not too sure, vote and tell me what you think. Galahad look without his powers drawn around him is my Headcannon of what Silver. Given that is actually his nickname because of the silver ring around his eye and the highlights in his hair. I know this is one of the shorter chapter but I will make it up too you all.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Explantions & The Heart

Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6. I started this chapter five minutes before the new year as you can tell by the date and time stamp. Thank you to everyone who has read the last chapter.

* * *

Date: 31/12/17 - 01/01/18  
Time: 11:55 - 8:39 pm

"Sonic, how is it possible for Camelot to be the starting point of two universes. It doesn't make sense," Gawain commented, staring at Sonic, something about this didn't seem quite. Sonic laughed. Of course, Gawain would ask something like that. Galahad opened his mouth to reply that it made perfect sense but paused to actually think about and realized Gawain was right. It made very little sense.

Sonic sighed, he had no idea how to accurately explain it in a way his friends, Gawain, Morgana, Lancelot, Silver, and Shadow would be able to understand it but he didn't know if Amy, Tails or Blaze would be. It was complicated and not something that he really _could_ explain, it was just something he understood and not something he could very easily explain to anyone who didn't already understand it.

"It quite hard to explain but I'll do my best; Camelot Castle is the common point in both universes because of the Heart, both families are forced to exist in the same place and can interact with each other but only when inside the castle," Sonic tried to explain but knew he had failed when he saw the confused looks on his friends faces. It wasn't something he could easily explain.

"To everyone but the Knights and the Other Family, the royals look like ghosts or something you see out of the corner of your eye," Sonic clarified, Lancelot chuckled as Sonic tired to explain how Camelot could be the starting point of two different universes in a way his friends would understand but knew they wouldn't be able to. It was something you just understood. Despite the fact he, himself found it confusing even though he understood it.

"This universe and Mullegoness universe have one Common Point Link. That CPL being Camelot, allowing the inhabitance, specifically the royal families and the knight to see and interact with each other," Lancelot started to explain. He hoped he was explaining it in a way they could understand. It wasn't an easy thing _to_ explain as it was just something they understood.

"In most universes the CLP only allows the inhabitance to see echo's or ghosts of the person or people on the other side of the think, but because of the Heart, the Common Point Link in Camelot is more stable, allowing both royal families to exist at exactly the same time without any problem," Lancelot concluded and Gawain nodded. That made sense. Amy stared at Lancelot, wondering what he knew about Common Point Link or CPL when no one else seemed to know much about it.

Sonic nodded, that was what he had been trying to explain. It had never really been explained to him, it was just something he knew and understood, there was no real way of explaining it to anyone who wasn't already aware of the other universe. Silver tilted his head, he had travelled to several different universes and each one had their own unique signature and feel.

It was how he managed to pinpoint what point in time in a particular universe he wanted to go to. It wasn't something he could explain to someone who didn't use their chaos energy or didn't have the ability to time travel or step between universes like he did. He had asked Sonic and Shadow how they used their Chaos energy to travel as it felt ... different when they did it.

"How do you know that?" Amy asked snidely from her place next to the window, Percival and Morgana glared at her and Knuckles closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance, couldn't Amy keep her mouth shut for more than 20 minutes without making some sort of degrading comment? Apparently not. Her attitude was really starting to get on his nerves. He had no idea if she had always been like this or if being here had somehow removed her filter. He hoped she regained her filter, and soon.

"Amy, how about you shut up and accept the fact Lancelot knows more than you do. He doesn't have to explain exactly how he knows something," Blaze butted in when she saw Lancelot didn't know how to respond. It must have been an instinctual thing. Blaze didn't quite understand it as she had never understood how Silver managed to travel between their time and Sonic's.

"Amy it's an instinctual thing. Something we just know and it's hard to explain it to someone who doesn't already understand it," Sonic offered, completely ignoring Amy and looking at Blaze and Morgana who nodded. Blaze and Morgana nodded understanding what he meant. Silver had tried to explain it to her when she had asked him but he hadn't been able to explain it in a way she could understand.

Morgana and Percival couldn't believe how rude and disrespectful Amy was. Almost everyone who met Lancelot developed at least some level of respect for him even if it was just grudging respect, it wasn't something they could explain. Maybe it was the way he held himself, he knew exactly how strong he was an what effect he had on people, because of that everyone respected him to some degree.

* * *

 **With Merlina and Maranda**

Merlina looked up from her spell book when her mother stalked into her office. The door snapped shut behind her. Maranda was irritated, she knew she had forgotten something when she had put that spell on _Lady_ Percival, in her opinion that cat should have never been given the opportunity to become a knight. When Maranda had gone to check on Percival to see if she would be waking any time soon.

Pervical waking up would determine when the next phase of her plan could be set in motion. Maranda was irritated to find a spell she didn't recognise had been put on the cat, a spell that would help her heal while her chaos energy replenished.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Merlina asked, pretending to be concerned as she put her book down. She knew exactly why her mother was so upset and couldn't help but smile, Maranda ignored her daughter and started to search through the spell book she had on healing, hoping she would be able to find something to counter for the spell. Percival couldn't wake up yet. It was too early for the next stage of her plan.

If they did, there was a big chance Sonic would be successful in stopping them and she couldn't have that.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

She had been watching Camelot's resident witches. She hadn't trusted the oldest witch, Maranda one bit when she arrived with her daughter around ten years after Merlin had become Camelot's wizard. Merlin had been nothing but helpful and genuinely wanted to help The King and The Captain protect Camelot. Maranda arrived when her daughter was around seven summers old.

Back then Merlina had been so innocent. She had been immediately suspicious of Maranda's intentions when she arrived and asked Merlin if they could stay with him for a while as they been 'asked to leave' the last place they had been staying. The fact Maranda asked Merlin and not The King said a lot about what she thought of The King. Didn't Maranda know she had to get The King and Captain's permission to stay within Camelot's walls anyway?

It would have been better to ask them in the first place. When Merlin had heard what had happened he had immediately checked on Merlina, asking if she alright, making sure she wasn't hurt. It was only once Merlin was sure his granddaughter was safe and unhurt did he even consider asking Maranda if she, herself was hurt. She knew it was half-hearted at best, he was only asking because it was expected of him. The person he really heard about was Merlina.

She could tell Merlin was weary of Maranda but more worried about his granddaughter's wellbeing and agreed to talk to The King and Captain. She knew both The King and Captain were unsure about letting Maranda stay seemly sensing the same thing as Merlin but were more worried about Merlina who won them over with a hello, a smile and a curtsy.

Merlina would never know why the King, Captain, Librarian and his girlfriend allowed to do whatever she wanted, as long as she followed the rules. Merlina saw her mother only rarely as her job as the 'Royal Healer' took up most of her time which was perfectly fine with the King, Captain, Librarian and his girlfriend who wall wanted to keep Merlina away from her mother as much as possible not that Maranda realised what was going on until it was far too late.

Maranda would never be able to get rid of many of the ideals Camelot's courtiers had instilled in her daughter. Things had been fine for the first five or so years until one of the Captain's guards was killed on a mission leaving the Captain to look after his pregnant wife. She wasn't quite sure how the Guards wife become the Captain's wife. Nor did She know how the Guard's son was a telepath, his father hadn't been. At least She didn't think he was.

She still laughed every time she remembered the day the Captain proposed to the Guard's wife when she was six month's pregnant. His soon to be wife had, of course, said yes, after she yelled at him for 'talking so long' to actually ask her. He wasn't as subtle as he thought. They had gotten married a week later, it was fat but apparently, everything had already been planned before he asked his now wife. She thought it was adorable.

Six months later the Captain's Wife gave birth to the adorable little telepath. Oh, yes he had known the Captain's son was going to be a telepath as She felt the young child reaching out to her with his already powerful telepathy shortly after he was born. She knew the Little Telepath would do extraordinary things in the future. She kept a close eye on Maranda when the Captain's wife became sick two months after her son was born.

She made sure the Little Telepath got to know his mother, She only regretted not being able to stop Maranda from killing the Captain's wife after her son had been born. At least he had gotten to know his mother a little before she had died. It was around this time Merlina started to spend more time with her mother because her mother wanted to give her 'magic' lessons.

She knew Maranda's lesson were anything but. Maranda was trying to get rid the ideals Camelot's courtiers had put into Merlina head. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Maranda didn't succeed. Maranda, did, however, push Merlina into being horrible to the Little Telepath even though she didn't want to hurt the child, She knew Merlina would never truly hurt the little telepath even though Maranda had cast a spell on him, making him fear Merlina.

She helped Merlina create what would eventually become the Black Knight. No one was able to tell the difference between the King and the Black Knight which was what She had intended. The Black Knight became her avatar in a way, allowing her to do more which was nice. No one ever noticed, but that was alright, She had been surprised when the Black Knight started to develop a personality of its own.

It wasn't at all unwelcome. When The Captain noticed a pattern to the King getting sick he went to him with the evidence that his wife had been sick due to magically induced long term poisoning. Some of the palace residences who knew the reason behind The King being so sick, often suspected Merlina might be behind it but it was really Maranda and she was letting her daughter take the blame which was so very heartless of her.

The King had taken Merlina aside and explained to her why she and Maranda had to leave. She knew Merlina was relieved the King didn't think she was responsible for trying to kill him. Merlina had changed a great deal when she and her mother returned to Camelot when she was 29. The bright-eyed cheerful seventeen-year-old which was gone. This wasn't Merlina this was The Witch. The cold-hearted lady was nothing like the seven-year-old that had left Camelot 12 years ago.

Things had gone downhill very quickly after Merlina and Maranda had returned, the Black Knight had 'terrorised the locals' forcing Merlina to find someone to help get rid of him. Luckily she chose the Other King, likely because he felt like The King. She knew Maranda wasn't happy with the Other king staying or the changes he was making, the changes, that improved the living conditions for the inhabitance of Camelot.

She didn't know how Merlina managed to change the barrier but when she did, it hurt, nearly making Her pass out. She wanted to help the Captain, Librarian and Spark but found she couldn't. The appearance of the shadow creatures was worrying, they didn't attack the Knights until the barrier changed. It was a very long time since that part of Her defences had been activated.

She asked TIme to help the Knights when she couldn't. She resented Merlina for waiting for a full day _after_ the battle to go and find the Captain who had been separated from the Librarian and Spark. If it wasn't for Time putting his body in status thus stopping him from bleeding out, he would have certainly been head when Merlina found him, the following morning.

Time told her help was coming and that Merlina had seemly done something to the Captain before he could take him out of status, the spell made sure he stayed in status and had the added effect of forcing his built up chaos energy to breaking the spell when it should have gone towards healing his wounds. She had felt it when the Other King arrived and knew things were going to be alright.

She watched as the Other King used his chaos emerald to heal the Librarian and the Captain, the chaos emerald being able to do enough damage to the spell for it to break and began healing his wounds. She didn't like the Pink One, she was loud, brash and rude not to mention she thought the Other King was here's. She, with the help of time, created a spell that would help the Spark heal quickly.

She knew Maranda wasn't pleased when she found out, She knew Maranda needed the Spark to stay unconscious in order for the next phase of her plan to be set in motion but She wasn't going to be Maranda use The Heart or her daughter's mind and magic to fuel her own greed yet again. It had happened once, She wasn't going to allow it to happen again.

* * *

 **With Sonic**

"Dad, could you tell us how you found the Heart?" Galahad asked nervously, hoping his father would be alright with telling them about that part of his past, Lancelot blinked, wondering how Galahad could have known he was there when he Heart was discovered, he scowled when he heard Sonic laughing and knew the hedgehog had everything to do with his son's newly acquired knowledge

"Oh course. Let's have lunch first as it's quite a long story,"

* * *

There done. Everything between Elsewhere and With Sonic I come up with on the fly. "She" is her actual name. I wonder if anyone will figure out who she is. I have no idea where the part about Merlina some from but I like it. If you wondering about the Captain, King, Librarian, Spark, Telepath, the Other King and the Pink One are the name she gives everyone.

It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who is who.


	7. Stories & The Captain

Hello everyone, here's chapter 7 of IWS. Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. I know its taken me a over five months to get this chapter posted but I've been having some trouble with it and have been focused on another story I'm currently writing, focusing around Heroes and Star Trek.

An update on CECE I know its been over a year since I last updated I am sorry. I only have half of the 12th chapter. I'm going to have to rework things a bit but I will get it posted I promise. As for the next chapter of my Moana Story, well I have no idea what I'm going to do. If anyone had any suggestions it will be more than welcome. This story so far has 1,716 views and CECE 9,845 views. I only need 155 more view before I have 10,000.

 **Response To Reviews:**

LoveCatsKindness (Guest): Who has a neck?

Guest (chapter 6): You got all but two right. 'She' isn't Nimue. 'She' is someone else. Galahad is the Telepath and Iblis is time.

BulletWitch1985 (Guest): It's absolutely fine. I'm glad my story could help cheer your sister up. No, that's not at all cruel, that's exactly the kind of portrayal of Amy I'm going for, she rude, callus and doesn't think before she opens her mouth. I, too never really much liked Amy all that much but you can likely tell that. I haven't really watched Sonic Boom, I much prefer Sonic X.

Trust me, Shadow isn't really happy with Amy at the moment. Amy will be more apart of the next chapter, she's not really in this one as much. Sonic views her more of an annoyance at the moment and he just puts up with her. Its more Maranda then Merlina, she's just getting dragged along. I am neither confirming or denying that Sonic and his friends are being watched by Camelot's version of Tikal. You will have to wait and see if the Heart is anything like the Master Emerald. Its not really they just happen to have similar powers.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Date: 01/01/18 – 09/05/18

Time: 10:40 pm - 8:42 pm

"Of course, I will. Let's have lunch first as its quite a long story," Lancelot answered and laughed when Silver and Galahad groaned but nodded quickly when their stomach started to rumble. Sonic laughed at how childish they were being though he really couldn't fault them. It was a good story. Morgana rolled her eyes and whistled for one of the Chao. When the green Chao appeared, Morgana asked if it would be willing to deliver a message to the kitchen.

When it agreed she asked if could ask the cooks could make lunch which arrived 20 minutes later, no one complained as they dug into the delicious food. Sonic grinned as he enjoyed the food. It was nice to be able to eat this sort of food again. It had taken him a little while to get used to it but eventually gained a taste for it. When he arrived in Camelot it had taken him about two weeks to get used to the food.

It was one of the things he had missed when he had returned to his own time. The food was far too greasy and far too salty because of this he had taken to making his own good rather than getting take out all time, his friends thought it was strange, but they did enjoy his good. Silver was enjoying the food a great deal. It was very much like his Uncle made but it tasted slightly different.

Silver had asked his Uncle why he made his own food when he could just buy it. His Uncle had told him food now was far too salty and had to much fat in it, the sort of food he was used to eating was far different in that it was less salty and had natural fat rather than the processed sort. Silver couldn't imagine anything better than his Uncle's food, but this was very close.

"I was a few months shy of 21 when we found the Heart because Gawain's five times great-grandfather had felt a strange presence in the area of woods we were exploring, Nimue agreed we should check it out. Yes, my mother is that old. While we were investigating we found another royal family," Lancelot started to explain once they had finished their lunch.

"The healer of the other royal family had sensed the presence as well. Gawain's five times great-grandfather was the who found the Heart. It was covered in moss and vines," Lancelot continued shaking his head fondly. The Heart was a little harder to find then he was making it sound. Gawain's five times great-grandfather had ended up tripping over the Heart even though they had been told to watch where they were walking as the ground was covered in moss, roots and vines.

They would have likely never found it if he hadn't been his usual clumsy self and tripped over it.

"Actually, he tripped over a root and landed on top of it. None of us let him live it down because we had been told to watch where we were going. It took a bit of work to get it out of the ground as it had likely been there for a very long time," Lancelot corrected, grinning to himself as Gawain flushed. Of cause something like that had happened. Sonic settled into his chair knowing the best of the story was coming.

He always enjoyed listening to Lancelot's stories about the early days of Camelot, they were always interesting and entertaining. Sonic had his suspicions about what the Heart was but hadn't voiced them yet as he wasn't sure if he was right. If he was than a lot of things made a lot of sense, he just hoped his friends would pick up on the same thing.

"Wouldn't it have been better to leave it where it was?" Knuckles asked, something about this seemed familiar but he didn't why, it was like he had heard this story before but not _this_ version of the story, there was something missing though he had no idea what it was. Knuckles jerked when he felt something brush against his mind again. Lancelot chuckled clearly knowing what it was but didn't say anything.

"Indeed. That's exactly what we did as there was no way we could remove it without damaging it in some way so we dug the around it out. The Queen suggested we build a castle over it as a form of protection," Lancelot replied, it had been Gawain's five times great-grandfather who had suggested they leave it where it was as he felt moving it would be a bad idea, the Queen was the one who suggested building th Castle.

"Why?" Galahad asked even though he knew the story by heart and was familiar with how his father told stories, he would usually wait for someone to ask a question allowing him to go into greater depth about a certain part of the story, it also forced him to think of ways to explain things in a way everyone would be able to understand.

Sonic told stories in a similar way though usually he gave them a basic history, so they would be able to understand what he was telling them.

"I don't really know how to explain it, moving the Heart seemed wrong. It took 50 years to get everything set up and by that time we had figure out the other Royal family was from another universe and Camelot Castle was the Common Point Link for both universes allowing us to interact," Lancelot explained hoping he had done it in a way everyone understood.

"What was the other royal family like?" Tails asked, he had never heard of this happening before, it was very interesting. Lancelot smiled, he couldn't help but wonder if anyone would pick up on the similarities between the two universes or not. Sonic was the only had picked up on the similarities yet. Knuckles seemed to be sensing the Heart which really wasn't surprising.

"They are almost exactly like us but there were a few differences. Each universe has their own universe of each of us, certain things happened in that universe that didn't happen in this one. Its strange meeting your doppelganger," Lancelot answered, well aware he wasn't really answering the question, they should figure out the answer for themselves soon enough.

It had taken him and Mullegoness a while to figure out a system that worked for both universes. They would sometimes sit and talk for hour at a time about not only the best way to protect Camelot but got to know each other, he never mentioned he had help from the heart, she had been more than willing to help her Captain's. Even though he never told anyone Nimue had somehow known as had Gawain's five time great-grandfather.

Lancelot had later found out the Heart named Gawain's Family the Protectors of the Rainbow Gems. When he thought about it, it made a great deal of sense. Lancelot had been shocked when he had found out Iblis was the physical embodiment of Time, it was then he realised he hadn't aged more than five years from the time they had found the Heart even though he was close to 71.

He had found out he was the Protector of Camelot after he asked Iblis why he was no longer aging. It had been painful to watch his friends get old while he remained young and fit. Over the next 500 years he become the advisor as well as the Captain of the Guard, he did on occasion take twenty-year breaks. Lancelot sometimes wished his friends were still alive as he missed them a great deal.

He always would, not matter how much time has passed, because he had lived for so long his chaos energy had grown to accommodate the increased use. By the time he was 200, he was about to spread his chaos energy over the castle and everyone in it allowing him to monitor the Castle, in that time his chaos energy had developed a mind of its own. He had laughed when he heard the rumor about the shadows having eyes and ears.

"I'm going to see if Iblis managed to contact Mullegoness and figure out what Merlina did to the Barrier," Lancelot stated once he had finished his story, Galahad still couldn't believe his father was really 500 years old, it seemed unfathomable but made sense in a lot of ways, such as why he was so good at politics and fighting, anyone would be after being alive for 500 years.

"No need Lance, Iblis already explain everything. It was a wonderful story," a deep vaguely familiar voice stated from the doorway, Sonic turned around only to see a black and purple hedgehog leaning against the doorframe, he was wearing black and silver armour and his eyes were glowing an acid green. He looked vaguely like Mephiles though not at the same time.

"Stop scaring them Leo, would you mind helping us figure out what the Witch has done to the Heart?" Lancelot admonished fondly sounding irritated though Sonic knew he wasn't really, he assumed the hedgehog was Mullegoness who laughed and the shadow around him faded, his eyes returning to a pine green, a shade lighter then Sonic's eye colour. He had looked different the last time Sonic had seen him.

"I couldn't help it. I forget things are different in this universe. Nice to see you again Sonic," Mullegoness greeted, a mischievous grin on his face, Sonic stared at him or a few seconds before groaning and walking over and pulling him into a hug. He had met Mullegoness a few times over in the ten years he had been in Camelot though he had never looked like this.

"Nice to see you again too, Leo. These are my friends. Anything interesting happening in your universe?" Sonic asked, something was _always_ happening in Mullegoness universe. It was rare that something _wasn't_ happening. Mullegoness was always had more stories about the different adventures he and his Knights had been on and hearing about adventures were always interesting though it did make him wonder just how much time it had been for him.

"Nothing too interesting other than then the Barrier acting up. Lina said someone had tampered with it in one of her saner moments, she's been acting really strange over the last few days," Mullegoness replied, he hadn't understood any of what Lina had been saying. It was like she was speaking in a different language, one of the ones, he wasn't about to understand.

"Who's Lina? Sonic what's wrong?" Blaze asked when she saw the alarmed look on Sonic's face, he was staring at Mullegoness, there was something off about the way he was acting and holding himself and Silver had back himself into the corner and was staring at Mullegoness with a scared look on his face, though Sonic got the feeling Silver wasn't actually staring at Mullegoness but threw him.

"What do you mean 'nothing's happening'. How has Lina changed?" Sonic asked completely ignoring Blazes question, not that she minded as Sonic and Lancelot were staring at Mullegoness with slightly freaked out looks, the shadows in the room stared to darken making Amy squeak when she felt something touch her ankle, when she looked down she couldn't see anything.

"I mean nothing interesting by our standards. Lina is more...I don't know, cruel and cold, she snapped at one of my knight's children yesterday and put something in Arthur's food, he's currently sick. The strangest thing is she never remembers once we manage to snap her out of it," Mullegoness explained as he turned to look at Silver who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Silver, what's the matter?" Sonic asked walking over to the silver Hedgehog as his appearance flickered, his quills had silver highlights while his fur was a dark blue almost black and his eyes were blood red ringed with silver and gold before his appearance returned to normal and he blinked and stared at Sonic than at Mullegoness, tipping his head sideways.

"Sorry, I got distracted, that's not actually what you look like. When Merlina tampered with the Barrier she accidently activated its defenses, those shadow creatures are one form of that defense, they knew something was happening and only attacked after Merlina did something to the Barrier," Silver answered leaning his head against the wall, his head was hurting.

He had no idea how he even knew that but figured it had something to do with the Heart. Mullegoness wine read chaos energy flickered and drew into him and Silver knew he managed to surprise the hedgehog. Sonic stared at him in muted shock, he was going to have to ask Galahad to help Silver with his powers when he got the chance as he seemed to be developing more and with alarming frequency.

"Well done. No, this isn't what I normally looked like though it's the one I do prefer. You likely met the Crystal Guards, they likely thought you were trying to stop them from getting to Merlina and didn't realize you had no idea why you were trying to stop them," Mullegoness replied as his appearance changed to more reflect Lancelot though his fur was darker black, and his eyes remained green.

"What on earth could Merlina have been doing to make them attack the knights, when did Lina start acting strange?" Sonic wondered, he got the feeling Lina acting more callus and cold had everything to do with what was happening here as what Mullegoness had told them was completely out of character for the normally kind heart girl.

"She started acting strange about a week ago. Lina told me someone had messed with the barrier about three days ago, she seemed really scared. I have no idea why, she did however mention this was her mother's doing," Mullegoness answered, trying to remember if anything else strange had happened in the last week but couldn't think of anything.

"I thought Lina's mother had been banished from Camelot…unless she was talking about her… Maranda. In Leo's universe Maranda was banished but Merlina – Lina could stay," Morgana explained when she saw the confused looks Sonic's friends were giving him. They would learn the differences been the two universes soon enough.

"That must have been why Arthur seemed so… uneasy before he left, he could likely feel something was off, Arthur sent us on an errand the day before he left, asking us to get back as soon as possible. We were gone for about two days when I felt something and suggested we go back. Lamorak continued with the errand," Gawain mused more to himself, but everyone still heard.

"Lancelot said some things happened in this universe that didn't happen in your universe. Maybe Maranda being around had an impact on Merlina, did you notice any substantial changes in her behaviour?" Blaze asked, and Lancelot sat back try to remember. He could remember Merlin asking them to keep Merlina away from her mother but were unable to stop Maranda from teaching Merlina about Magic.

They had always wondered why Maranda had to be the one to teach Merlina, she could have very easily been taught by Merlin or Morgana. Merlina changed after her first lesson with her mother, she was colder and had snapped at one of the servants until Arthur had told her off. That had seemly broken whatever spell she was under as she had immediately apologised.

"Yes, she had lessons with her mother, afterwards she colder and a lot meaner until Arthur had told her off for it. You already know Aranea died due to long term magically induced poisoning, then Arthur started to get sick. Maranda was told to leave and took Merlina with her, the poor dear wanted to stay but Maranda wouldn't let her," Morgana answered looking at Mullegoness wanting to know what hadn't happened in his universe.

"Lina never had lesson with her mother as she had been banished soon after my wife had died… in case you haven't figured it out yet I'm Lancelot doppelganger. Merlin told his daughter she was unfit to have Lina, as a result Camelot's Little Witch never left," Mullegoness answered unable to imagine Camelot without Lina, in this universe 'Lina' didn't exist anymore.

There was only The Witch Merlina.

"Both universes have the same starting point, Merlina not going with her mother in your universe and her going with her mother in this one. Something must have happened to Merlina that didn't happen to Lina," Galahad started, his head cocked as he tried to figure out what or in this case _hadn't_ happened in Mullegoness universe but had in this one, it was honestly confusing.

"Maybe Merlina's under some sort of spell making her act the way she does, it would account for the chance in behavior. Maranda might have altered her memories or something of the like, as she had seemed perfectly fine with changes I was making but Maranda wasn't," Sonic continued as he paced around the room, trying to figure out what he wasn't seeing.

"It's completely possible, we need to figure out which spell was used and how to remove it without Maranda noticing," Percival finished not seeing the slightly freaked out looks they were getting from Amy, Tails and Knuckles. Shadow and Silver shook their heads, this was evidence of just how close Sonic was too the Knights, Mullegoness leaned against the door and laughed at the looks on their faces.

Sonic was older and seemed more grown up, he was nowhere near as childish and impulsive as before, being here had changed him, now it was a matter of how exactly they were going to stop Maranda and return Sonic and his friends to their own time. It wouldn't matter if they stayed here for a while, a year here was an hour in their own time.

Sonic had spent ten years here and, yet he had only been gone for a day in his own universe or time.

"How much of an effect would a spell like that have?"

* * *

There done. This chapter did not want to write itself. For those who have been wondering the Elsewhere part 'She' is not Nimue but someone else. Time is Iblis not Galahad who is Little Telepath. Thank you for being so patient with me over the last five months I know I haven't been updating a frequently as I would have liked to.

I know this is a short chapter but I will try and get the next chapter up soon enough. I tried to add in more part for Percival, Blaze and Morgana. This is also posted on Ao3. If you want some sneak peeks into what the next chapter will be like then check my Ao3 account as I often start writing the chapter up on their first before I end up posting them here. Its strange I know.

Any problems, questions or suggestions please let me know. Thank you again for reading, have a good day ;


	8. Important Author

**UPDATE** 06/06/19: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, Favorited and alerted this story. I will be continuing it, I have just been incredibly busy with Uni, I'm doing a Bachelor of Arts/Master's in teaching and it's taking up a lot of time. This story is on hold until I'm not so swamped. I have been editing this story on Ao3 because it's easier on there then it is on here and because I want the story to be the same on both sites.

Thank you MadameMirage77 for letting me know. I hope ReginaDC21 will still read my story even if she doesn't review. I will try and update fairly soon as I do have the next chapter written I just haven't gotten around to transferring and updating. I hope she feels better soon. I know what its like to lose someone close. My Nan (grandmother) died in 2009. It'll be 11 years in October.

I still miss her every day but has gotten a little easier over time. I hope ReginaDC21 and her sister are doing well. Thank you for letting me know.


	9. MadameMirage77

Reviews:

MadameMirage77: thank you. Yes you can leave a kudos and comment on the story as a guest. A few of my stories are cross-posted on Ao3. I find it easier to edit my stories on there rather than on here though it does have its drawback as well.

I've had my Ao3 account since 2014. It has 20 stories. The easiest way to create an account is to be 'invited' by an existing user of Ao3. Here is the link to this story on Ao3: http dot slash slash archiveofourown dot org slash works Slash 13852818.


End file.
